


Romance

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before-Aqua Regina. Após o nascimento da sereia-rosa Regina, Taki prevê um misterioso futuro para ela. 18 anos depois, com o surgimento do Príncipe de Phantalssia, Fool, Regina e suas amigas, Lita e Kisa, partem para a Terra para reunir as outras pérolas onde Regina conhece o professor Palmer e se apaixona. Lá, elas freqüentam a escola, fazem amigos e inimigos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O nascimento da princesa Regina.

Música:You belong with Me-Taylor Swift

_Castelo do Oceano Pacífico Norte._

Debaixo do mar, no oceano Pacífico Norte, havia um belo castelo debaixo da água, habitado por sereias. Ele era todo branco com a ponta das torres rosa e portões de ferro na frente, ao redor do jardim de algas onde havia algumas estatuas de mármore e uma fonte. Lá dentro, no salão principal onde havia varias colunas de mármore brancas com pintura rosa, havia escadinhas que levavam a uma fonte no meio, com o chafariz de uma concha rosa aberta. Ali do lado estava madame Taki, uma ostra na forma de uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos e compridos, usando um xale, sentada na frente de uma bola de cristal. Ela observava o chafariz onde, dentro da concha, estava uma pequena sereia a nascer, de cabelos loiro-platinados e compridos, presos dos lados com conchinhas. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ela tinha uma cauda rosa com pulseiras de perolas ao redor, que balançava enquanto flutuava, e um colar de perolas com um pendente em forma de concha rosa com asinhas, pendurado no pescoço. A sereiazinha estava envolta em uma bola de luz. Taki olhava o futuro da sereiazinha em sua bola de cristal, e tinha uma expressão preocupada, enquanto olhava o nevoeiro da bola, assistindo algo no futuro. Ao seu lado estava uma jovem sereia de cauda rosa e cabelos roxos, que trocou um olhar preocupado com Taki Uma sereiazinha de cauda azul, a princesinha da perola azul-marinho do Atlântico Sul, estava perto da borda da fonte, observando sua futura amiga. Ela tinha longos cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor, com algumas pulseiras na cauda e braços e tinha um pendente em forma de concha azul com asinhas. Algumas sereias, todas de caudas rosa, aproximavam-se do chafariz, ansiosas enquanto elas viam a luz ficar cada vez mais forte.

Taki-Esta para nascer nossa nova princesa... Princesa Regina da pérola cor-de-rosa.

_Se você visse_

_Que sou eu_

_Quem te entende_

_Estive aqui o tempo todo_

_Então, por que você não vê?_

_Você Pertence A Mim_

_Você Pertence A Mim_


	2. O encontro

**Every heart-Boa**

Anos se passaram e agora a princesa Regina, da pérola cor-de-rosa tinha 18 anos. Ela passeava pelos jardins cercados pelo portão de ferro, com seus cabelos loiros e ondulados, compridos, flutuando atrás com sua cauda rosa. Ela tinha olhos lilases e um lindo sorriso. Mas aquela tarde a princesa estava impaciente, enquanto esperava sua melhor amiga, Kisa, a princesa da perola azul-marinha do Oceano Atlântico Sul. Ela sentou-se em uma das fontes com uma estatua que havia ali, enquanto olhava a tornozeleira de pérolas pendurada na ponta de sua cauda, enquanto cantarolava.

Kisa-Regina!

A loira se virou e viu uma sereia de cauda azul e longos cabelos azuis e olhos de cristal se aproximar dela, sorrindo. Ela, como todas as outras princesas sereias, tinha seu pendente de concha com asinhas. As duas se abraçaram, pois seus reinos eram um pouco distantes.

Regina-E ai, pronta?

Kisa-Você tem certeza sobre isso amiga?

Regina-Claro Kisa, vai ser divertido, não se preocupe.

Kisa parecia preocupada, enquanto roia uma unha, olhando para o castelo que ficava agora para baixo enquanto elas nadavam para a superfície, as caudas batendo na água.

Kisa-Ok...

Regina adorava a história de seu livro, intitulado a "Pequena Sereia", contando a história de uma princesa sereia que trocou sua cauda e sua bela voz pelo par de pernas para poder viver com os humanos, onde acabara se apaixonando por um príncipe. Desde então Regina sempre quis ir a superfície conhecer os humanos, mas Taki a proibira, dizendo que se um humano descobrisse sobre sua identidade, ela viraria espuma do mar.

Regina pensando- _Algo divertido como o mundo dos humanos não pode fazer mal! E eu quero me apaixonar, freqüentar a escola._

As duas sereias estavam agora em uma praia com rochas de Tókio, já na forma humana. Kisa tinha seus cabelos azuis um pouco mais curtos, na altura dos ombros, vestindo uma saia jeans, botas e uma blusa se manga comprida. Regina usava um vestido bege com uma sandália de saltinho e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, ambas com seus pendantes escondidos no bolso. Kisa ainda parecia preocupada, mas sua amiga loira estava radiante, ali em cima era tudo diferente. Havia inúmeros prédios comerciais e apartamentos, as calçadas comerciais com lojas, cafés e lanchonetes, estavam cheias de pessoas, alguns estudantes em seus uniformes de marinheiro passeando e namorando, algumas mulheres maquiadas segurando sacolas de compras e homens de ternos com pastas. Regina correra até a vitrine de uma loja de bijuterias, acompanhada da amiga que a seguia.

Regina-Olhe esses brincos!

Kisa parecia mais animada agora, enquanto olhava os objetos coloridos, ambas já escolhendo alguns itens e indo para o caixa.

Kisa-Isso é divertido. Olhe esses anéis!

As duas saíram da loja, cada uma com uma sacolinha escrita _Beauty Jewels,_ o nome do local. Elas caminhavam pela calçada, quando um rapaz lhes entregou um panfleto colorido, que dizia que aquela noite haveria um festival de Primavera.

Regina-Que maravilha, viemos na hora certa!

Kisa-Verdade, mas lembre-se que não podemos demorar aqui.

Após elas visitarem um cafézinho, as duas andaram até uma rua com várias arvores de cerejeiras, quando o sol de pôs, onde havia varias barraquinhas de jogos, comidas e brindes e alguns palcos espalhados, com apresentações de canto e dança. Muita gente de quimono se dirigia para lá, onde havia um enorme cartaz dizendo _Festival de Primavera._ No caminho dos corredores de barracas, Kisa e Regina acabaram se perdendo na multidão.

Regina-KISA!

_Todos os corações, provavelmente o coração verá_  
Na longa, longa noite memorizei  
as estrelas distantes enquanto rezava

A loira lutava para passar no meio das pessoas, quando acabou esbarrando com alguém. Ela ia cair no chão, mas a pessoa segurou sua cintura firme e ela foi parar em seus braços.

Regina-Me desculpe...

Ela abriu a boca, paralisada. A pessoa que a segurava era um rapaz humano, de uns vinte anos, de olhos verdes e cabelos loiros, um pouco mais compridos do que o normal, usando um quimono masculino, como muitos rapazes ali. Ele tinha um belo sorriso, enquanto a ajudava a ficar de pé.

Palmer-Voce esta bem?

Regina-S-sim, obrigada.

Regina nunca tinha falado com um humano antes e sentia a face ficar vermelha. Ele era lindo, ela tinha que admitir, mas ela estava com medo, afinal ela era uma sereia. Ela então sacudiu a cabeça, lembrando-se do que estava fazendo antes. Regina desviou seus olhos dele, olhando para a multidão, na meia-ponta, procurando sua amiga.

Palmer-Voce esta procurando alguém?

Regina-Hum? Sim, me perdi de minha amiga.

Palmer-Vem, vou te ajudar a procurar-la, não é bom uma jovem ficar andando sozinha ate tarde. A propósito, meu nome é Palmer.

Regina-E o meu nome é Regina.

Ela sorriu meio hesitante, enquanto aceitava a mão que ele lhe estendia e os dois andavam pelas barracas. O coração da princesa acelerou, enquanto ela levava a mão livre ao peito. De vez em quando ela arriscava uma olhada para o rosto dele e quando ele olhava de volta, ela voltava à atenção para frente enquanto ele ria baixinho. Seus ombros quase se tocavam, enquanto ficavam em silencio. Em uma das barracas pela qual eles passaram havia um jogo em que se deveria pescar algumas argolas em uma piscina, e o premio era uma sacolinha com um peixinho. Regina se aproximou das sacolas, vendo os peixinhos, fascinada. Fazia se sentir mais perto de casa. Palmer viu e pagou o homem para tentar a pescaria. Palmer se preparou, pegando a vara enquanto Regina observava o rapaz, cheia de expectativas, ao lado dos peixes. Palmer pescou uma das argolas e o senhor lhe entregou a sacola.

Senhor-Aqui esta o premio. Ela é sua namorada? É muito bonita.

Ele indicou Regina, fazendo a moça e Palmer corarem.

Palmer-Não, não é.

_Vendo, vendo de dentro do tempo  
Nós procuramos o amor  
Porque fortemente, fortemente se transforma_

Ele lhe entregou a sacola com alguns peixinhos borboleta branco com listras pretas. Regina sorriu animada, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha, o deixando mais corado.

Regina-Obrigada!

Os dois continuaram andando, procurando por Kisa. O fim de tarde bonito começou-se a fechar em nuvens roxas e pesadas e um vento forte atingiu o festival, fazendo muitos ali ficarem preocupados. Uma figura de uma moça de cabelos pretos e orelhas de peixe vermelhos e olhos da mesma cor apareceu, fazendo a tempestade aumentar e uma música sinistra tocar.

Kiara-Vocês humanos são tão tolos! Tempestade de gelo!

Regina cobriu seu rosto com os braços, se protegendo das lascas de gelo, pensando em uma maneira de ajudar as pessoas. Quando ela olhou, Palmer havia sumido.

Regina-PALMER, CADE VOCÊ?!

Regina se colocou a frente, mandando todos saírem, pronta para fazer algo quando uma moça de longos cabelos verdes e olhos esmeralda, com um vestido verde claro comprido e aberto do lado com detalhes verde escuro, sapato de salto alto, luvas e um Mika verde apareceu. Em seu pescoço havia um pendante de asinhas verdes.

Regina pensando- _Ela é uma de nós?!_

Lita-Princesa, transforme-se em sua forma de palco.

A princesa de verde falava para ela, enquanto tentava se livrar das formas de gelo criadas por Kiara.

Regina-Minha... Forma de palco. Voz da pérola cor-de-rosa!

Sua pérola do pendante começou a brilhar e ela foi se transformando. Ela usava um vestido rosa bebe na altura dos joelhos com saia de pregas, a parte de cima com botões rosa choque, luvas e botas rosa bebe com detalhes rosa choque e um Mika rosa na mão.

Kisa-Não comecem o show sem mim!

Kisa apareceu em sua forma de palco, usando um vestidinho claro azul cheio de babados, com a parte de cima com detalhes azul escuro, botas, luvas e um Mika azul.

Regina-Pronta, amiga?

As três se juntaram, cantando uma canção alegre, destruindo os monstros de gelo. Kiara cobriu as orelhas, tentando se proteger da musica.

Regina, Lita e Kisa-O que você achou da nossa apresentação?

Uma figura de um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros e olhos esmeralda cobertos por uma mascara branca nos olhos apareceu, usando uma capa branca por cima com detalhes dourados e tinha nas mãos um bastão com a figura de uma rosa vermelha na ponta. Em sua testa brilhava um símbolo.

Fool-Então vocês são as princesas, é? É uma honra conhecer-las. Meu nome é Fool, o Príncipe de Phantalassia.

Regina-Por que você esta atacando o mundo dos humanos?

Ele riu, tocando o queixo da princesa loira.

Fool-Eu só queria testar a força de vocês. Não tenho nenhum interesse aqui na superfície. Nos veremos em breve, princesas...

Ele e Kiara desapareceram, enquanto as três voltavam à forma humana.

Regina-Então você é a princesa do Atlântico Norte, a Lita?

A moça de cabelos verdes na altura dos ombros, olhos esmeraldas, usando um quimono da festa, sorriu para ela.

Lita-Sim, é um prazer conhecer-las, Kisa e Regina.

Kisa-Mas quem será que eram aqueles dois?

Regina-Ele falou algo sobre Phantalassia. Acho que devemos ir até a Madame Taki. Vamos garotas.


	3. A descoberta

**Música: Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift**

Taki-Como assim você foi à superfície Regina-sama? E vocês, Kisa e Lita-sama? Vocês podiam ter sido capturadas ou se transformado em espumas!

Regina, Kisa e Lita-Desculpa.

Era de noite e as princesas das pérolas azul e verde foram para o castelo do Pacífico Norte, com Regina. Ao contarem tudo o que acontecera no festival, sobre Kiara e Fool terem atacado, Madame Taki ficou preocupada e sentou-se atrás de sua bola de cristal, levando as mãos a cabeça. Ela suspirou e então começara a falar sobre Phantalassia após alguns minutos de olhos fechados.

Taki-Há muitos séculos, um Clã marinho denominado Phantalassia vive nas profundezas do Oceano, em um Castelo. Eles são humanos com poderes sobre as águas. Mas há muito tempo eles vêm se rebelando, querendo tomar o controle do mar das sereias para si e destruir a superfície, fonte de poluição e dominar tudo... Qual o nome do rapaz?

Regina-Fool.

Taki-É o Príncipe de Phantalassia, um dos últimos descendentes. Eu vi isso tudo há muito tempo atrás em minha bola de cristal...

Regina-Viu o que?

Taki estava séria e uma sereia adulta, de cabelos roxos, entrou no saguão, com pressa e segurando uma carta.

Nyamo-Taki-sama, recebi noticias do Oceano Índigo, um redemoinho atacou o Reino e a Princesa Senna-sama sumiu no meio dos escombros. Acham que ela foi capturada pelo clã Phantalassa.

Taki levou as mãos à cabeça, enquanto as princesas arregalavam os olhos e levavam as mãos a boca, horrorizadas. Elas conheciam pouco a princesa da pérola laranja, mas ela era uma delas. Regina se levantou da cadeira, decidida.

Regina-Nós precisamos ir até lá!

Kisa-Vamos agora!

Taki-Não, princesas me escutem! Nós precisamos juntar as outras princesas e suas pérolas o mais rápido possível. Vamos transferir as sereias laranjas para o nosso reino. Não só o mar, como o mundo dos humanos correm perigo.

Nyamo-Mas parece que as princesas das pérolas anil e roxa estão no mundo dos humanos, estudando.

Taki-Eu vou levar as princesas até minha casa de banho Pearl Piari, lá poderemos procurar pelas duas princesas. Nyamo quero que você entre em contato com o Pacifico Sul e peça para reunir a princesa da pérola amarela.

Lita e Kisa foram para seus reinos alertarem a guarda sobre um possível ataque e sobre suas futuras ausências. Regina então se reuniu com Taki e elas foram para a superfície, enquanto Nyamo mandava uma carta por um golfinho ate o reino da pérola amarela. Elas foram até o mundo dos humanos, em uma rua calma e arborizada, antiga. A casa de banhos tinha uma placa com uma concha aberta escrito: _Pearl Piari._ Lá, no primeiro andar funcionava os banhos e no segundo, eram os quartos. Regina pegou os peixes que ganhara de Palmer e os colocou em um aquário na mesinha no centro de seu quarto e os observou, sentada em uma almofada, as mãos apoiando o queixo.

Regina-Eu realmente queria encontrar-lo...

Ela fechou os olhos e lembrou de quando caíra nos braços de Palmer e ele a segurara firme com os braços quentes e fortes, seus olhos lilases encontrando os verdes do rapaz.

Na manhã seguinte Regina acordou apressada, aos gritos de Madame Taki, lhe dizendo que a aula já iria começar. Em cima de sua cama estava um uniforme de colegial, pois ela e suas amigas princesas seriam matriculadas em um colégio, no 3º ano, para ver se encontravam as outras duas princesas. Era um uniforme de marinheiro com a blusa branca e a gravata e a saia de prega abaixo dos joelhos, roxas. O nome do colégio Akasaka High School. Ela vestiu o uniforme e foi sozinha, pois Kisa e Lita ainda não tinham chegado de seus Reinos e pegou seu lanche com Taki, antes de sair, recebendo um abraço da senhora. O Akasaka High School ficava ali perto e o bairro era bem calmo, numa parte mais do interior de Tokyo, com construções mais antigas e muitas arvores. Regina se espreguiçou, enquanto sorria para o dia lindo que fazia, ensolarado. No caminho ela viu vários estudantes com o mesmo uniforme que ela, alguns rapazes olhando para ela. O colégio era um prédio com vários blocos. Ela foi até um mural ver à lista de nomes e turmas e viu o seu: Piari Regina-Turma 3A. Ela foi até o 3º andar quando um vulto loiro passou por ela, mas quando ela se virou para o corredor, não havia ninguém, então ela entrou na sala, sentando-se em uma carteira, apoiando o queixo nas mãos e olhando para a janela, vendo o céu azul e suas nuvens brancas.

Professora-Bom dia alunos, mais um ano letivo vai começar e estou passando para distribuir os horários de vocês. Algumas matérias vão ser cursadas em conjunto com a turma B e C. E também gostaria de dar as boas vindas a uma aluna nova na sala, Regina Piari.

Regina estava vermelha, enquanto se levantava e cumprimentava os colegas. A professora distribuiu os horários e Regina viu que o primeiro tempo seria Educação Física no outro bloco com a turma B e depois, Música III na sala especial. A turma se dirigiu para os vestiários para trocar de roupa, uma blusa e um shortes. Os rapazes foram para o futebol e as meninas para o vôlei. Regina estava esperando sua vez de jogar, quando uma garota de cabelos azuis claros e ondulados, preso em um rabo-de-cavalo, se aproximou, sorrindo

Mei-Oi, muito prazer, meu nome é Mei, sou da turma B.

Regina-Eu sou a Regina, da turma A, prazer.

Mei-Voce é nova aqui, né?

Regina-É meu primeiro dia aqui.

Mei-Eu e minha irmã chegamos ano passado, ela é da turma C.

Garota 1-Regina, sua vez!

Regina-Já vou! Nos vemos no intervalo Mei, tchau!

Mei-Tchau.

_Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri_

_Me surpreenda com aqueles olhos verdes, baby_

Após o jogo, Regina se trocou e foi caminhando para o outro bloco, para a aula de musica, acompanhada de duas colegas de cabelos castanhos, Kaoru e Sophie. As três levavam suas partituras em pastas, passando pelo corredor cheio de janelas abertas que dava para o pátio, onde outra turma fazia educação física. Quando Regina abriu a porta, ficou estática, no lugar, as mãos ainda na porta de correr.

Palmer-Bom dia alunas.

Na sala arejada, onde havia um piano no centro, estava um rapaz de cabelos loiros um pouco mais compridos que o normal e olhos verdes e brilhantes, usando uma camisa social branca e calças marrons, Palmer.

_Enquanto as luzes se apagam_

_Me dê algo que irá me assombrar quando você não estiver por perto_

Palmer-Serei o professor de música III de vocês esse semestre. Você é a Srta. Piari, novata, não é? Pode entrar.

Regina ainda estava na porta, enquanto os alunos entravam as garotas sentando-se na frente. Regina entrou, aceitando a mão de cumprimento de Palmer, e sentindo uma descarga elétrica passar por seu corpo, quando as mãos se tocaram de leve, as dela com as unhas pintadas de rosa e as dele, com dedos longos de pianista, lembrando-se do dia do festival. Os dois haviam se esbarrado e depois ele lhe dera uma sacolinha com vários peixinhos dentro.

Regina pensando- _Voce se lembra de mim?_

Regina-Muito prazer, sou Regina Piari, do 3º A.

Palmer-Eu me lembro de você, do dia do festival. Seja bem vinda ao Akasaki High School. Você pode se sentar ali perto da srta. Kaoru Higurashi.

Ela então foi sentar-se na frente ao lado da colega, olhando para o professor. Palmer se apresentou aos alunos como um recém formado em música e passou alguns exercícios no quadro sobre Clave de sol, enquanto falava sobre as regras das linhas do sol. Regina distraiu-se de seu caderno em que apenas rabiscava e fitou Palmer, quando os olhos verdes do rapaz se encontram com os seus e ele sorriu timidamente, a fazendo sorrir e corar, voltando à atenção ao seu caderno. Quando todos saíram para o intervalo, Regina timidamente aproximou-se do jovem professor, que guardava suas coisas na maleta.

Regina-Hum, professor?

O rapaz se virou para ela, sorrindo.

Palmer-Pode me chamar pelo nome, estamos fora da aula.

Regina-Ok, Palmer-sensei.

Palmer-Coincidência estarmos na mesma escola.

Regina-Hehe, eu diria destino. Gostaria de te ouvir tocar piano.

Palmer-Ok, vou lhe mostrar.

_Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri_

Palmer abriu o piano e começou a tocar uma musica suave, enquanto Regina encostava-se ao piano, admirada. A música sempre foi algo importante para as sereias. Regina sentia sua pérola se mexendo dentro da concha, em sintonia com a música.

Palmer-Fico feliz que você esteja bem, aquela tempestade no dia do festival veio de surpresa e depois não te vi mais. Não é bom estudantes ficarem andando sozinhos de noite.

Regina pensando- _Então depois que nos separamos ele me procurou? Que lindo!_

Regina sorrindo-Estou bem sim. Ah, melhor eu ir logo, tenho aula, obrigada pela música!

Palmer sorriu gentilmente, fechando o piano e se levantando.

Palmer-Eu te acompanho até a sala, aceita?

Regina-Claro.

Regina ficou radiante, enquanto saia da sala, indo para a próxima aula acompanhada de Palmer. Ali, perto de uma das portas estava uma garota de longos cabelos roxos com as pontas cacheadas, de olhos castanhos, observando os dois, com um sorriso.

Mimi-Então ela é a Regina-sama...

_Porque eu vejo faíscas voarem sempre que você sorri_

_Faíscas voam, baby sorria, faíscas voam_


	4. Provas

**Música: Fall to Pieces-Avril Lavigne**

Já fazia um mês que Regina, Kisa e Lita freqüentavam o colégio Akasaka, como alunas do 3º ano. Para a alegria da loira, ela descobrira que o professor Palmer morava apenas há algumas quadras da casa de banhos onde as três estavam hospedadas, então ele acompanhava as alunas, para o desgosto de madame Taki.

Regina-Mas qual é o problema Taki-sama?

Era de manhã, antes da hora da aula e Regina estava na mesa do café, com um livro e varias anotações em cima, estudando matemática, enquanto esperava as amigas descerem. A semana de provas estava chegando e havia muito o que estudar, sendo que matemática era a matéria que ela ia mal. Madame Taki suspirou, enquanto lavava a louça do café.

Taki-É perigoso, e se ele descobrir que vocês são sereias?

Regina sonhadoramente-Ah, isso não vai acontecer, somos cuidadosas.

Kisa-Vamos Regina!

Regina se levantou, guardando o material e acenando para Taki, sua mentora. Regina alcançou as amigas na porta e as três saíram juntas. Kisa parecia um tanto mal-humorada no caminho, enquanto eram banhadas pelo sol do outono.

Kisa-Por que as matérias são tão difíceis? Você tem sorte de ter o Palmer-sensei para te ajudar.

Lita-Não liga Regina, a Kisa passou a noite toda pensando no Taichi-san e não conseguiu estudar nada.

Kisa-Lita! E daí? Eu gosto dele, ele é tão adulto, diferente dos outros rapzes da sala, que parecem ser do ginasial!

Taichi era um aluno de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, que praticava kendô e era da turma delas. Kisa se apaixonara ao ver-lo treinando uma vez, dizendo que ele tinha um jeito bem maduro.

Regina-Kisa, o Palmer-sensei ensina música, não precisamos de ajuda nessa matéria.

Kisa-Mas ele é professor, deve saber outros assuntos! Pergunta para ele!

Regina-Eu? Não, você esta louca?

Kisa-Mas vocês vivem conversando!

Regina-Foi só uma vez, na saída da minha primeira aula de música.

As duas amigas começaram a discutir. Apesar de melhores amigas, as princesas azuis e rosas pareciam sempre ter tendência a discussões.

Lita-Meninas, chega. Olhem quem esta vindo.

As duas pararam e viram o professor loiro vindo até elas e Regina correu para seu lado, corando, enquanto Kisa abafava o riso ao ver sua amiga romântica corar.

Regina-Bom dia sensei.

Palmer sorriu para sua aluna, tocando seu ombro de leve, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, em contraste aos seus cabelos platinados.

Palmer-Bom dia Regina-san. Bom dia garotas.

Kisa e Lita-Bom dia sensei.

Os quatro seguiram o caminho juntos, Lita e Kisa mais a frente, conversando e Regina e Palmer mais atrás, em silencio. Palmer tinha uma expressão tranqüila, olhando para frente, enquanto Regina o observava pelo canto do olho, memorizando seus traços, os olhos verdes brilhando como esmeraldas, os cabelos loiros como os dela, um pouco mais compridos que o normal, quase nos ombros, as sobrancelhas grossas mas bem feitas, os lábios macios. Ela vinha sonhando há quase duas semanas com ele, onde ela pedia um beijo. E se ela pedisse um beijo?

Palmer-...Regina? Você ouviu o que eu disse?

Regina-Ah!

Ele riu, acompanhado da loira, que estava constrangida.

Regina-Estava pensando...

Palmer-Em que?

Regina-Você... Você pode me ajudar a estudar para matemática?

Foi por pouco e ela estava suando com o deslize. O professor pareceu surpreso.

Palmer-Mas Regina-san, eu leciono música. Você deveria pedir ajuda ao professor Toya, de matemática III.

Regina-Ah, é, você esta certo, Eu vou agora mesmo!

E ela saiu correndo em direção ao colégio, onde vários estudantes entravam, ignorando as vozes de Kisa, Lita e Palmer, que a chamavam.

_O que deu em mim? Eu ia pedir um beijo?!_ Pensava Regina, enquanto sentava-se na sua sala, para a aula de Língua Japonesa e cobria a cabeça com as mãos. Foi quando Mei, a garota de longos cabelos ondulados e azul-celeste, da turma B entrou na sala e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Mei-Você esta bem Regina?

Regina gemendo-Sim...

Mei-Tem certeza? Você parece preocupada. E esta gemendo.

Regina-Acho que é o estresse das provas.

Mei-Você precisa descansar um pouco, se precisar de ajuda com alguma matéria, pode me chamar.

Regina se iluminou, esquecendo-se de Palmer por um minuto.

Regina-Sério? Obrigada Mei!

Mei-Se você quiser, podemos estudar matemática depois da aula, na biblioteca.

Alguém gritou o nome de Mei no corredor.

Mei-Ah, minha irmã esta me chamando, ate logo Regina.

Regina-Até Mei, e obrigada novamente.

Mei-Que é isso somos amigas.

Lita e Kisa entraram na sala.

Lita-Oi Mei.

Mei-Oi garotas. Até.

Kisa-Regina, o sensei ficou preocupado com você, ele só não veio aqui porque tinha que preparar a aula do 2º ano. O que deu em você para sair correndo?

Regina-Eu pensei besteira!

Lita e Kisa a fitaram preocupadas, esperando.

Regina olhava para a janela, pensando nele e em seu sorriso.

Regina-Eu acho que eu estou apaixonada pelo sensei.

Lita-Mas você não pode Regina! Somos sereias, e princesas!

Kisa-Mas Lita, isso não quer dizer que ela não possa se divertir!

Regina-Kisa, eu não quero apenas diversão, eu realmente gosto dele!

A conversa das três foi interrompida pela professora de japonês que entrou e começou a escrever a revisão da prova. As aulas daquele dia passaram voando e Regina não encontrou com Palmer, pois ela não teria aula com ele até o dia seguinte. Quando os alunos foram dispensados, Lita se levantou, arrumando seu material.

Regina-Ei Lita, você não quer estudar com a gente?

Lita-Não vai dar garotas, estou indo o templo, consegui um emprego lá.

Regina-Uau Lita, que legal!

Lita sorriu para as amigas e se despediu, enquanto Kisa e Regina se dirigiam até a biblioteca onde Mei as esperava, usando seus óculos de leitura.

Regina e Kisa-Oi Mei.

Mei-Oi garotas, vamos estudar!

Kisa-Só voce para ficar alegre com matemática Mei.

Mei sorriu, enquanto abria o livro de álgebra.

Mei-Algebra não é difícil, vocês vão ver.

A tarde transcorreu lenta enquanto Mei ajudava as duas com os estudos, preparando uma lista de exercícios. Quando deu cinco horas, elas terminaram e Mei se despediu delas, dizendo que tinha um compromisso.

Regina-Obrigada Mei, ate amanha. E agora Kisa?

Kisa-São cinco horas, o clube de judô deve estar treinando, vamos lá!

Regina suspirou, enquanto seguia a amiga até a quadra de esportes, que ficava no outro bloco. Um grupo de quinze estudantes estava na quadra, treinando kendô, enquanto algumas meninas do time de natação iam para os vestiários e Kisa avistou Taichi, tirando a mascara de treino para beber água.

Kisa-TAICHI, oi!

Taichi sorrindo-Ah, oi Kisa-san.

E Kisa saiu correndo até o rapaz, para cumprimentar-lo pelo treino, deixando a amiga sozinha.

Regina-Te vejo em casa Kisa.

Kisa-Ok.

O prédio da escola estava deserto aquela hora, a maior parte dos alunos e professores já haviam ido para casa e o céu começava a ficar alaranjado, enquanto Regina caminhava pelo corredor, ela não gostava de andar em lugares desertos.

Regina-Odeio quando a Kisa me deixa sozinha.

_Mas você não esta sozinha princesa._

Regina-AAAHHH!

Regina se virou e a figura de uma moça de cabelos azuis e pele escamosa, segurando um microfone. Regina arregalou os olhos, com medo da moça de jeito fantasmagórico.

Regina-Q-quem é você?

Hanna-Haha, sou Hanna, irmã da Kiara e sou eu quem vai fazer você desaparecer. Rajada de gelo!

Regina não teve tempo de se transformar e foi arremessada na parede, ficando congelada do pescoço para baixo.

Regina-Me solte agora!

Mas Hanna riu, se aproximando da princesa e ticando seu colar de concha, tentando abri-lo.

Regina-Não!

Lita-Solte ela!

Lita apareceu transformada, cantando uma canção, fazendo Hanna tampar os ouvidos para se proteger enquanto a princesa verde ia até a amiga e a soltava.

Regina-Obrigada Lita. Voz da perola cor-de-rosa!

As duas princesas se prepararam para cantar uma música quando Kiara apareceu.

Kiara-Vocês duas acham que vão dar conta da gente?

Kiara e Hanna começaram a atacar-las e eram muito fortes.

Regina-Lita, temos que encontrar a Kisa ou não vamos conseguir.

Hanna-Vocês não vão a lugar algum!

Ela começou a lançar lascas de gelo na direção delas, que se abaixaram, protegendo-se.

Lita-Vamos agora!

As duas pularam a janela do 3º andar, sendo seguidas pelas vilãs. Mais a frente, saindo do ginásio estava Kisa que saia tranquilamente do ginásio abraçada ao braço de Taichi. Kisa arregalou os olhos quando viu o que acontecia e disse:

Kisa-Taichi-kun, eu esqueci minha bolsa na arquibancada, você pega para mim?

E ela o empurrou para dentro do ginásio, fechando a porta.

Kisa-Como ousa estragar meu encontro Kiara? Voz da perola azul!

As três princesas se juntaram e começaram a cantar uma música em seus mikas, fazendo Kiara e Hanna ficarem fracas.

Regina-O que acharam do show?

Foi quando Fool se materializou entre Hanna e Kiara, sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Fool-Então, nos encontramos outra vez?

Regina-Deixe o mundo dos humanos em paz!

Fool-Por que? Você se apaixonou por algum?

Ele continuava a sorrir, segurando uma rosa vermelha, cheia de espinhos, dando um passo em sua direção, fazendo Regina recuar. Kisa e Lita se ficaram na frente da amiga.

Fool-Hahaha.

E ele lançou varias rosas afiadas na direção delas e elas cobriram os rostos se protegendo.

Regina-Vamos lutar meninas!

As três se juntaram cantando, mas a música não fazia efeito no príncipe de Pahntalassia.

Lita-E agora?

Regina-Precisamos tentar alguma coisa!

Fool-Vamos terminar logo com isso. Kiara, Hanna...

Mas ele foi interrompido quando duas figuras apareceram ao lado do trio de princesas. Uma delas tinha cabelos azul-anil comprido e ondulado, usando um vestido azul na altura das cochas, luvas e botas da mesma cor, usando um pendente e um mika. A outra tinha cabelos roxos e compridos e cacheados, usando a mesma roupa que a outra, mas em tons roxos e brancos.

Kisa-Vocês são...

Regina-Mei e Mimi. Uma de nós!

Mimi-Levantem-se garotas.

_Eu olhei em volta_

_Então olhei de volta para você_

_Você tentou dizer_

_Coisas que você não pode apagar_

Mei, Mimi, Lita, Kisa e Regina juntaram seus mikas e uma luz as envolveu, com as silhuetas de uma pessoa e uma voz ondulada falou:

_Princesas a batalha esta só começando, vocês precisam ficar juntas e reunir as outras duas princesas para combaterem Phantalassia e formarem a deusa do oceano. Sou a voz do oceano, uma antiga sereia que virou espuma e vou lhes dar uma nova canção. The beggining._

A luz desapareceu e as princesas cantaram uma nova música, fazendo Fool tampar os ouvidos e gritar, enquanto desaparecia.

Regina-Ele se foi?

Mei-Não.

Kisa-Então vocês duas são as outras princesas sereias. Mei, do oceano Ártico e Mimi do oceano Antártico.

Lita-Gemeas.

Mei-Sim, eu e minha irmão viemos há um ano para cá, para conhecer melhor a terra. Não sabíamos que as outras princesas estavam aqui até que vimos vocês no festival.

Regina-Voces nos viram? Mas por que não disseram nada esse tempo todo?

Mei-Não sabíamos o que estava acontecendo até contatarmos o oceano e então esperamos uma oportunidade.

Regina-Então, agora que estamos reunidas, precisamos encontrar a princesa Senna e a princesa da perola amarela.

Mimi-Juntas? Quem disse?

Era a primeira vez que ela falava desde a batalha e ela parecia irritada, lançando um olhar de raiva para Regina, que estava chocada, assim como Kisa e Lita. Ela sacudiu a cabeça roxa, balançando os cabelos, enquanto apontava um dedo para a loira.

Mimi-A culpa de tudo isso é sua, princesa da pérola cor-de-rosa!

_Se eu tivesse o meu caminho_

_Eu nunca esqueceria de você_

_Hoje é o dia_

_Eu rezo para que possamos superar_

_Superar a queda_

_Superar tudo_

Kisa-Não fala besteiras!

Kisa e Lita a encararam irritadas, enquanto ficavam ao lado da amiga e Mei segurava o braço da irmã, a acalmando.

Mei-Mimi...

Regina chocada-Como assim?

Mimi-Voce sabe princesa!

Mimi deu as costas para elas, enquanto Mei se aproximava do trio, colocando uma mão no ombro de Regina.

Mei-A Mimi... Minha irmã só falou isso porque esta chateada. Atacaram o reino da princesa Senna-sama e ela esta desaparecida. Tememos que ataquem os nossos também... Desculpe.

Ela foi atrás da irmã. Kisa e Lita tentaram consolar a amiga que tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

Lita-Calma Regina.

Kisa bufando-Quem aquela Mimi acha que é? Não quero ela no nosso time.

Regina-M-mas nós precisamos das 7 princesas Kisa, só 6 não servem.

Lita-Voce não tem culpa com o que aconteceu com a Senna-sama, e nem sobre o clã Phantalassia.

_Mas por que eu me sinto tão culpada então garotas?_ Pensou Regina triste.

As três se abraçaram, já na forma humana, com os uniformes da escola. Regina riu, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

Regina-Quem sabe a Mimi não muda de idéia?

Lita-Isso mesmo Regina.

Regina secou as lagrimas e se virou quando uma voz preocupada a chamou.

Palmer-Regina-san?

_Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

_Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

_Eu não quero conversar_

_Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

_Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_

Kisa sussurrando-Vai lá Regina.

Lita-Te damos cobertura com a Taki-sama.

Regina-Obrigada amigas.

As duas oram embora, enquanto Palmer se aproximava, seu olhar sério e preocupado, enquanto segurava a mão dela delicadamente, cada vez mais perto dela, fazendo faíscas percorrerem o corpo da loira.

Regina-Olá sensei Palmer.

Palmer-Eu estava preocupado com você desde de manhã. Você esta bem?

Ela sorriu, suas mãos geladas entre as dele, quentes.

Regina-Estou sim.

Palmer-Então por que seu rosto esta com rastros de lagrimas?

Regina-Já passou. Você se preocupou?

Palmer-Claro que sim, você estava agindo de uma forma estranha. Mesmo que já tenha passado, se precisar conversar, eu estou aqui Regina-san.

Regina-Obrigada sensei Palmer...

Ela o abraçou e ele envolveu os braços ao redor dela e ela sentiu o cheiro de rosas dele e fechou os olhos relaxando. Ele era alto então a cabeça de Regina mal chegava ao peito dele, mas ainda sim, ela se encaixava bem no abraço dele, onde ela ouviu seu coração, batendo tão rápido quanto o dela.

Palmer-Voce tem olhos lindos, lilases...

_Você é o único_

_Com quem eu ficaria até o final_

_Quando eu vou inacabada_

_Você me traz de volta_

_De volta abaixo das estrelas_

_De volta pros seus braços_

Regina-Sensei Palmer?

Palmer-Sim Regina-san?

Regina-Eu te adoro.

_Não me importa se você se importa comigo como com todas as outras alunas, eu gosto muito de você e vou te proteger._ Pensou a loira, mostrando todas as características das sereias rosa: protetoras, líderes e cheias de paixão.

Ele parecia um tanto surpreso e seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado, e durante alguns segundos ele ficou encarando os olhos lilases da garota, que parecia um tanto assustada por ter se apressado. Mas ele abriu um sorriso discreto, os olhos verdes e gentis, enquanto beijava a testa de Regina, afastando sua longa franja loira.

Palmer-Eu também te adoro querida. Esta melhor mesmo?

Regina sorrindo 100%-Sim!

Palmer-Vou ficar mais um pouco para preparar a aula de amanhã. Tome cuidado no caminho.

Eles soltaram as mãos um tanto relutantes, enquanto a loira acenava para ele e se virava, indo para o portão.

Regina sorrindo-Pode deixar sensei. Até amanhã.

_Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_

_Eu só quero sentar e te olhar_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

_Eu não quero conversar_

_Eu só quero chorar na sua frente_

_Eu não quero falar sobre isso_

_Porque eu estou apaixonada por você_


	5. A bola de cristal

**Música: Taylor Swift-Should've Said No**

_É estranho pensar sobre as canções que nós costumávamos cantar_

_Os sorrisos, as flores, tudo: se foi_

_Ontem eu descobri algo sobre você_

_E agora só de olhar pra você: parece errado_

_Você disse que recomeçaria, dando uma chance_

_Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim..._

Aquela manhã Kisa entrou no quarto de Regina, já pronta com o uniforme da escola segurando a maleta em uma mão e um pacote de palitos de chocolate na outra.

Kisa-Regina, você ainda esta na cama? Vamos nos atrasar para a aula de revisão.

Regina ainda estava deitada na cama com o lençol puxado até seu queixo. Kisa sentou-se na beira da cama, ao lado da sereia e olhou para a amiga com seus grandes olhos azuis.

Regina-Acho que não vou hoje Ki-chan. Estou com dor de cabeça.

Kisa exasperada-Fala sério Regina! Isso não é por causa da Mimi, é?

Regina-Não, eu realmente estou com dor de cabeça.

Os olhos lilases e os azuis se encararam por um instante, até que Kisa se convenceu levantando-se.

Kisa-Ok Regina, eu aviso lá na escola. Algum recado seu amado sensei?

Kisa tinha um sorrisinho, enquanto Regina corava loucamente.

Regina-Diz para ele que amanhã não vou faltar na aula dele.

Kisa-Ok amiga... Descansa, ta?

Quando Kisa fechou a porta atrás de si, Regina pulou da cama, já vestida em uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de lã rosa, os cabelos compridos soltos e penteados. Ela abriu a janela de seu quarto, no segundo andar, pulando para fora. Teria que ser rápida, antes que madame Taki resolvesse consultar a bola de cristal.

Na noite anterior ela ficara pensando no que Mimi falara sobre tudo ser culpa dela. Isso a incomodou tanto que resolvera certificar-se de algumas coisas em seu diário, quando percebera que ele ficara no castelo. O sol de outono estava coberto por nuvens cinzas, enquanto Regina passava pelas casas de sua rua, indo para a praia deserta naquela época do ano.

Regina-Eu realmente não queria faltar sua aula sensei, mas é importante.

Ela pisou na água do mar e entrou de vez, sentindo suas pernas se juntarem, formando uma longa cauda cor-de-rosa e seus cabelos compridos ficarem ainda maiores, flutuando ao seu redor enquanto ela nadava para longe, indo para o Pacifico Norte, seu reino.

Enquanto isso, na escola, Kisa e Lita não tinham engolido a história da outra sereia e cochichavam antes da aula.

Kisa-Ela esta estranha!

Lita-É, desde que Mimi disse aquelas coisas. Como se alguma de nós fossemos ter culpa do que o clã Phantalassa esta causando. Nós estamos ajudando a salvar a todos!

Kisa-Eu sei. Deveríamos falar com a Mei.

Lita-No intervalo.

O professor Palmer começou a fazer a chamada, parando por um momento na letra R, estranhando a falta da aluna loira, que sempre estava sentada na frente com suas amigas, sorrindo apaixonada. Ele então voltou à atenção para os outros nomes, sem falar nada. Quando o sinal tocou, anunciando o intervalo para a próxima aula, Palmer chamou Kisa e Lita até sua mesa, perto do piano.

Palmer-A Regina-san esta bem? Ela nunca falta.

Kisa e Lita se entreolharam, mas repassaram o que a amiga dissera.

Kisa-Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem essa manhã.

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Não voltaria comigo..._

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_

O professor ficou com um olhar preocupado, com sua aluna, e Lita acrescentou:

Lita-Mas não se preocupe, é só uma dor de cabeça. Ela disse que amanhã não vai faltar para sua aula.

O professor abriu um breve sorriso, enquanto preparava o assunto para a próxima turma.

Palmer-Mandem melhoras para ela e lhe repassam o assunto da revisão.

Lita e Kisa se apressaram no intervalo e procuraram por Mei, que estava com a irmã no pátio da escola estudando. Quando Mimi as viu se aproximar, ela se afastou deixando a irmã gêmea sozinha.

Lita-Podemos falar com você Mei?

Mei-Claro.

As três se dirigiram para debaixo de uma arvore, antes do intervalo acabar.

Kisa-Por que a sua irmã esta culpando a Regina pelos problemas?

Mei-Olhem, eu e minha irmã somos muito próximas, mas isso é um assunto que ela nunca falou. Ela deve ter suas razões por estar assim, mas eu vou falar com ela, eu sei que nós precisamos estar juntas para enfrentarmos o Fool.

Lita-Obrigada Mei.

De repente Mei, Kisa e Lita ficaram arrepiadas, com uma sensação estranha, todas as sereias princesas eram interligadas de uma maneira e Mimi voltou até elas, com os olhos roxos normalmente tão confiantes, arregalados.

Mimi-Voces sentiram?

Kisa assustada-Tem alguma coisa de errado acontecendo.

Mimi-Algo com a princesa Regina.

Lita-Vamos garotas!

Regina foi recebida pelas outras sereias rosas do reino do Pacifico Norte e varias do Oceano Indico, que estavam lá após terem seu reino atacado e a princesa, desaparecida. Após pegar seu diário no quarto, Nyamo lhe chamou até o salão principal, onde ficava a enorme fonte em forma de concha, onde nasciam as serias do reino. Nyamo tirou uma carta de dentro de um livro e lhe entregou.

Nyamo-Princesa-sama, o Pacifico Sul finalmente respondeu. A princesa Cynthia-sama pediu para que lhe encontrasse na metade do caminho.

Regina-Ok, alguma noticia da Senna-sama?

Nyamo triste-Não princesa. E um forte redemoinho esta ao redor dos destroços do castelo, não há como se aproximar.

Regina ficou triste com a noticia e por isso, nadou o mais rápido até a metade do caminho, para encontrar a outra princesa-sereia, precisavam se reunir rápido. Durante o percurso, ela notou que estava tudo muito calmo e silencioso, não havia nenhuma criatura marinha passando.

Regina-Que medo... O QUE?!

Fool se materializou na sua frente carregando uma sereia de cauda amarela e longos cabelos amarelo-queimado, inconsciente. Era a princesa Cynthia.

_Você pode ver que eu estava chorando_

_E baby você sabe todas as coisas certas: a dizer_

_Mas você honestamente espera que eu acredite,_

_Que nós poderíamos ser os mesmos..._

_Você diz que o passado é o passado, você precisa de uma chance_

_Foi um momento de fraqueza e você disse sim..._

Regina-O que você esta fazendo com ela?! Solte-a agora!

Fool-Hahaha, ela vai para a minha coleção princesa. E se você prometer não resistir, você vai ter o lugar mais especial de todos nela.

Regina irritada-O que? Não fale besteiras Fool. Voz da pérola cor-de-rosa!

Fool lhe lançou uma lufada de ar, fazendo-a bater contra uma pedra e seu diário caiu aberto. Fool se aproximou dela, o caderninho entre eles e ele tocou seu queixo de uma forma delicada, passando uma sensação familiar para Regina. Seus olhos esmeraldas brilhando com um toque de... Preocupação? Ele então falou com a voz baixa.

Fool-Por que você resiste? Por que não se junta a mim?

Regina-Mas por quê? Você esta destruindo o oceano, machucando minhas amigas!

Fool-Porque foi você que me libertou do castelo.

Regina ficou com o rosto chocado, ao mesmo tempo em que Mimi, Mei, Kisa e Lita chegavam até eles, transformadas. Todas param ao ouvir aquilo.

Regina-O. QUE?

Flutuando na água, as folhas de seu diário começaram a passar e passar, parando em algumas paginas antigas, de dez anos atrás, quando ela tinha 8 anos, em um trecho: _Querido diário, eu sei que a Taki-sama sempre diz para mim não nadar para longe do Pacifico Norte, mas acabei sendo pega por uma correnteza forte e acabei perdida, sem saber onde estava. Era uma parte mais escura do oceano, e havia peixes que eu nunca vira. Foi então que eu avistei as grades do portão de um castelo, pontiagudo. Nunca tinha visto ele antes. Os portões estavam lacrados, mas a minha pérola os abriu e eu entrei. Ele parecia vazio e foi passando pelos corredores dele que eu avistei um garoto da minha idade. Era a primeira vez que eu via um garoto. Ele tinha cabelos loiros claros e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, usando um casaco de pele e segurando um cetro com uma rosa. Em sua testa brilhava um símbolo. Eu sorri para ele e ele sorriu de volta, surpreso por me ver ali. Ele disse que se chamava Fool e nós brincamos juntos por horas, nadando pelos corredores longos e pelos jardins floridos. Mas foi quando eu lhe contei meu sonho de conhecer um garoto humano, como no meu livro favorito da pequena sereia, ele ficou irritado. Será que ele gostava de mim? Ele disse ser o príncipe daquele palácio, do reino de Phantalassia e que seu clã iria juntar os oceanos e voltar a comandar-los. E que ele acabaria com os humanos que destruíam a água. Eu fiquei assustada e percebi que madame Taki contou para mim e as outras sereias da minha idade sobre o clã Phantalassia, que antigamente comandavam tudo. Eu tentei lacrar de novo o palácio, quando eu corri de lá, usei todas as minhas forças, e ele desapareceu da minha frente._

Quando Regina terminou de ler aquilo, ficou chocada, em silencio. Ela só lembrava-se de brincar com um garotinho loiro e de ver um castelo sumir na sua frente. Agora suas memórias voltavam.

Regina-Então... Fui eu?

Fool-Foi.

Mas a conversa foi interrompida.

Mimi-Solte a princesa Cynthia!

Fool lançou ataques na direção da princesa de roxo, mas Regina, que acordou dos flashbacks a salvou, agarrando-a e a puxando para o lado. Mimi parecia surpresa pela atitude, mas não havia tempo para conversa. Fool preparava-se para atacar de novo e Kisa ficou a frente com seu mika evitando o ataque, enquanto cantava sua música, _Blue Star_ , repelindo o ataque por um tempo. Kisa fez uma pose, sorrindo ao terminar a canção.

Kisa-Gostou do show?

Fool-Veremos.

Uma luz apareceu de novo, falando com as sereias.

_Uma nova canção para a princesa da pérola cor-de-rosa: Hope._

O mika da Regina brilhou e ela começou a cantar uma nova música, acompanhada das outras quatro. Fool tampou os ouvidos e Cynthia abriu os olhos dourados, olhando para as companheiras.

Cynthia-Princesa Regina, tome conta da minha pérola.

E uma pérola amarela voou para dentro do colar de concha de Regina, enquanto Cynthia e Fool desapareciam.

Regina-Cynthia...

Todas ficaram em silencio, olhando para o colar onde havia duas pérolas agora: amarela e rosa. Mimi aproximou-se de Regina.

Regina-Como você sabia Mimi?

Mimi-Nesse dia, eu estava nadando, quando te vi diante do castelo, abrindo-o. Você errou, mas eu não sabia que você tinha tentando lacrar-lo de novo. Desculpe.

Regina-Tudo bem. Agora eu me lembro. Eu preciso concertar isso!

As quatro-Todas nós.

As quatro abraçaram Regina.

Lita-Vamos falar com a madame Taki. Ela deve saber de alguma coisa.

Mei-Encontramos vocês lá. Precisamos avisar o Pacifico Sul sobre a captura de Cynthia.

Enquanto nadavam em direção a superfície, Lita e Kisa estavam em silencio, sem saber o que falar. Mas foi Kisa quem quebrou o silencio.

Kisa-Foi por isso que você não foi hoje? Foi atrás do diário?

Regina envergonhada-Foi. Eu não disse nada por medo do que encontraria nele. Vocês viram.

Lita-Regina, você só tinha 8 anos.

Regina-Mas já era princesa! Foi muita idiotice, precisamos salvar a Cynthia e a Senna!

Lita-Estamos com você. E Mei e Mimi também.

As três deram as mãos, antes de chegarem à superfície, Elas nadavam em direção à costa, quando uma figura que caminhava ali perto na calçada olhou e as viu. Kisa e Lita foram mais rápidas e mergulhara, mas Regina o encarou por alguns instantes. Era Palmer e ele olhava de seus cabelos platinados presos com duas conchinhas dos lados, para sua cauda rosa cheia de corrrentinhas de pérolas e então, para seus olhos lilases. Os olhos lilases e os verdes se encontraram por um segundo e quando ele piscou, Regina já tinha mergulhado. Quando as três estavam fora da água, já vestidas como humanas, começaram a caminhar na vizinhança para irem ver Taki.

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Não voltaria comigo..._

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_

Palmer-Regina?

Regina pensando- _Ah não! Eu deveria estar na cama!_

O professor de aproximou sério dela, enquanto as amigas se afastavam, deixando-s a sós.

Lita e Kisa sussurrando-Boa sorte Regina.

Lisa e Kisa encontraram-se com Mei e Mimi e as quatro foram até madame Taki, que terminava de fechar a casa de banho. Ao ver as jovens, ela já sabia de tudo.

Taki-Entrem meninas.

Elas se dirigiram até a sala, onde estava uma mesinha com a bola de cristal. Lita contou tudo o que aconteceu, sobre a captura da outra princesa e sobre o diário. No fim, Taki suspirou, olhando a bola.

Taki-Quando a nova princesa da pérola rosa nasceu, eu sabia que o futuro dela seria difícil. Eu vi que ela poderia acabar encontrando Fool, por isso não a deixava sair, mas ela me desobedeceu. A pérola dela e ela ainda vão passar por mais uma prova, ela já sabe, viu na bola de cristal quando resolveu consultar-la, não há nada que possamos fazer.

_Flashback_

_Era de noite e Kisa e Lita já estavam em seus quartos dormindo. Regina foi até uma salinha onde madame Taki estava sentada com seus xales ao redor do pescoço, consultando sua bola de crista._

_Taki-Regina-sama, ainda acordada?_

_Regina-Sim. Por favor Taki-san consulte a bola de cristal._

_Taki suspirou receosa, enquanto levava suas mãos as de Regina e colocava as quatro sobre a bola nebulosa. As nuvens começaram a dar espaço a uma cena, mostrando uma batalha entre sete sereias de cores diferentes e um príncipe do mar com suas aliadas. Depois apenas ficavam seis sereias: Laranja, amarela, azul, anil, roxo e verde. Regina retirou suas mãos da bola, encarando o chão por um tempo e então olhou para Taki._

_Regina-Nós temos que reunir logo as outras princesas._

_Fim do flashback_

Taki-Vocês devem se juntar e salvar as outras princesas e impedir Fool o mais cedo.

Kisa, Lita, Mimi e Mei-Certo! E vamos proteger Regina também.

Enquanto isso, Palmer e Regina estavam na rua. Por um momento nenhum dos dois disse nada e Regina estava com o coração batendo rápido, nervosa, pois havia mentido para ele. Palmer cruzou os braços, seus olhos sem encontrar os dela.

Palmer-Você não esta doente.

Regina envergonhada-Não...

Palmer-Por que você mentiu para mim?

Regina-Eu...

Mas ela não completou a frase. O que dizer? Que era uma sereia e que nadou até o Pacifico Norte atrás de seu diário e foi atacada por um rei marinho louco? Não.

Palmer chateado-Regina, diga. Você sabe que matar aula é proibido.

Regina pegou sua mão e a segurou, fazendo-o olhar para ela. Palmer fez uma careta de dor, levando a mão até a testa, a mesma mão que ela segurava e Regina ficou preocupada, tocando a mão dele por cima.

Regina-Você esta bem?

Palmer-Já passou. Regina, diga.

Regina-Eu... Eu não posso dizer.

Ela desviou o rosto e Palmer começou a se afastar dela.

Palmer-Nos vemos amanhã. Estude para a prova.

_Eu não posso resistir... antes de você ir, me diga isso_

_Valeu a pena?_

_Ela valeu a pena?_

_Não... não, não, não..._

Ele estava de costas quando ela se aproximou dele e encostou a cabeça nas costas dele, chorando. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela tremendo, atrás de si, o que o fez voltar-se para ela, que estava com a cabeça baixa, a longa franja caindo dos lados e cobrindo seu rosto.

Regina-Desculpa! Mas se eu disser o que esta acontecendo, eu vou ter que ir embora! E eu não quero.

Palmer alarmado-Do que você esta falando?

Ele ergueu o queixo dela, afastando as madeixas loiros do rosto úmido, vendo que os olhos lilases encaravam o chão.

Palmer-Ei...Olha para mim.

Os olhos lilases se levantaram e encarara os verdes que passaram de sérios para suaves.

Regina-Voce esta me odiando né sensei?

Palmer chocado-Não, que é isso! Eu fiquei chateado por você ter mentido sim, eu estava preocupado. Mas eu nunca te odiaria.

Por ser um pouco mais baixa que ele, ela subiu na meia-ponta e encostou a testa na dele, o fazendo corar.

Regina-D-de verdade?

Palmer-De verdade. Escute, eu sei que vai parecer besteira um professor perguntar isso mas... Você acredita em sereias?

O rosto de Regina ficou paralisado.

Regina-Oi?

Palmer constrangido-Não é nada. É porque agora mais cedo achei ter visto uma sereia rosa, deve ter sido um golfinho, que besteira.

Regina nervosa-N-não, que é isso! Elas podem existir sim. Dizem que elas tem vozes lindas...

Palmer rindo-Verdade? Um dia gostaria de ouvir uma cantar, se possível.

Regina-Voce já deve ter ouvido uma mas não prestou atenção.

Ouve uma pausa, onde eles ficaram observando a calçada por um instante.

Regina-Sensei... Depois que as provas finais acabarem, você não quer ir ao festival de verão comigo?

Palmer supreso-Regina-san... Eu sou seu professor, não posso.

Regina-Como amigos... Foi em um festival que nos conhecemos, antes das aulas. Por favor.

Regina fazia uma cara tão fofa que Palmer não conseguiu dizer não. Ela sabia que depois da batalha que estava por vir, teria que voltar para o oceano, queria aproveitar o máximo.

Palmer-Tudo bem, eu aceito ir com você, mas tem que me prometer que vai ir bem em todas as provas, ok?

Regina bateu as palmas das Mãos, sorrindo:

Regina-Claro que sim. Eu vou indo, minhas amigas estão me esperando.

Ela beijou a bochecha dele de leve e deu um passo para trás, ainda sorrindo, vendo o professor corar.

Palmer-C-certo, cuidado Regina.

Seus olhos lilases brilharam por um instante e ele afastou novamente sua longa franja do rosto, antes dela se virar e ir embora para a casa de banhos. No caminho, sua concha pendurada no pescoço começou a brilhar, abrindo-se. Era a pérola amarela de Cynthia que brilhava ao lado da sua, como se sentisse a alegria de Regina, querendo juntar-se e Regina a segurou.

Regina-Eu prometo que vou salvar a Cynthia e a Senna.

_Você deveria ter dito não, você deveria ter ido pra casa_

_Você deveria ter pensado antes de deixar tudo isso acabar_

_Você deveria saber que aquela palavra, sobre o que você fez com ela_

_Não voltaria comigo..._

_E eu deveria ter estado lá, por trás de sua mente_

_Eu não deveria me perguntar o porquê_

_Você não deveria estar pedindo perdão aos meus pés..._

_Você deveria ter dito não, baby e você poderia ainda me ter_


	6. Garotos

**Música-She's no You-Jesse McCartney**

Desde o dia anterior, Regina aparecia perto do deque na casa de Palmer à noite, em sua forma de sereia e cantava, ao ver-lo tocar através da porta de vidro do deque. Ela adorava o jeito dele, concentrado, enquanto criava as musicas no piano. Quando ele a via e piscava ela sumia, o deixando frustrado pela sereia rosa sumir. Já na sua forma humana, Regina se esforçava ao máximo para ir bem em todas as matérias, para cumprir sua promessa ao Palmer e enfim, eles irem juntos ao festival que haveria no verão. Eles continuavam a se ver no caminho da escola e durante as aulas, sempre conversando e cada vez mais ela gostava dele e ele dela mas nenhum admitia. Kisa e Taichi se viam todos os dias e ela sempre assistia a seus treinos e ele, aos treinos das meninas do vôlei, onde as cinco sereias faziam parte. De vez em quando eles almoçavam juntos e Kisa gostava muito dele. Os meses se passaram, sem grandes aventuras. Kiara e Hanna, junto com mais duas aliadas, Finne e Corina tentaram atacar as sereias de novo, mas as cinco juntas conseguiam derrotar-las por um tempo, e cada vez mais elas ganhavam músicas novas durante as lutas. O natal havia passado e na festa que as meninas convenceram madame Taki a dar, vieram Nyamo, a sereia do continente de Regina, Taichi, Mei e Mimi, Palmer e Hippo, um pégasus marinho, disfarçado de um menino loiro, 'primo' de Regina. Na verdade ele pertencia ao Pacifico Norte e Taki resolvera que ele seria o guardião dos portões de Phantalassia quando tudo aquilo acabasse e as ajudaria na batalha que viria. Durante a festa, veio um colega de Mei, de sua turma, o Fuji, um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros, que era do clube de computação e um amigo de trabalho de Lita, Setsu, que trabalhava no templo e era bastante intelectual, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, usando óculos. Madame Taki parecia preocupada com os rapazes ali, mas Nyamo lhe disse para deixar pelo menos aquela vez, pois elas estavam animadas com a festa. Regina e Kisa, animadas, decoraram a casa de banhos a manhã inteira, pendurando serpentinas e arrumando a arvore de natal, enquanto Lita, Mimi, Mei e Nyamo preparavam as comidas e Hippo, reclamava sobre o fato de garotos humanos estarem vindo.

Regina-Ah Hippo, não seja chato.

Ela apertava as bochechas do loiro, fazendo-o ficar bravo. Palmer chegou na metade da festa trazendo um presente para Regina, fazendo a loira . Ele a chamou durante o karaokê, para irem até lá fora onde alguns flocos de neve caiam e lhe entregou um par de brincos lindo, com pedras rosa. Ela arregalou os olhos dizendo que não podia aceitar, mesmo que quisesse ao contrario, mas ele insistiu, segurando sua mão com o presente e pediu para colocar em suas orelhas, fazendo-a corar. Ela então também entregou seu presente, que era um CD de músicas clássicas que ela vira quando saíra com Kisa ao shopping. Ambos ficaram um tempo se olhando do lado de fora, até que ele se aproximou mais dela, beijando sua bochecha, antes de desejar um feliz natal e ir para casa.

O verão estava chegando. A semana de provas havia chegado e todos os alunos do Akasaka estavam ocupados revisando os assuntos, principalmente os alunos do ultimo ano, das turmas de Mei, Mimi e Regina, que logo se formariam. As princesas sereias agora estavam mais unidas do que nunca, principalmente Mimi e Regina, que se resolveram e todas decidiram que iriam até o castelode Fool quando aquela semana terminasse.

Kisa se espreguiçando-Acho que vai dar para passar.

Kisa, Lita e Regina que eram da mesma turma estavam saindo da prova de matemática. Lita que era extremamente inteligente não tivera nenhum problema. Já Regina e Kisa, que não eram excepcionais em calculo, ficaram na média.

Regina-Eu também. E agora vamos fazer o que?

Por ser semana de provas, os alunos do ultimo ano só tinham aula pela parte da manhã. No sábado seria o jogo de vôlei, e as meninas estavam no time da turma A, mas os treinos só seriam no fim da tarde.

Kisa-Eu não sei vocês, mas eu vou assistir o treino de kendô!

Lita-Então ta, nos vemos mais tarde no treino, vou para o templo.

Kisa e Regina-Tá.

A garota de cabelos azuis se virou para a loira.

Kisa-E você Regina? Vai comigo?

Regina sorrindo-Acho que não, vou deixar você a sós com o Taichi-kun. Eu vou até a sala de música.

Kisa deu um sorrisinho, dando um leve empurrão na amiga.

Kisa-Vai ver seu amado sensei é?

Regina corando-Kisa!

Kisa caminhou até o ginásio onde alguns rapazes sentavam-se após o treino, para beber água ou conversar com algumas garotas que estavam ali, assistindo-os. Kisa respirou fundo, antes de ir até Taichi, que enxugava o rosto suado em uma toalha e sorria para a garota que ia até ele, sorridente. Ele abriu um sorriso lindo e a esperou.

_Eles tem muitas garotas_

_Que sabiam que eles tão com tudo_

_Mais nada que se compare a você_

_Por que você não pode vê que é a única que eu realmente quero?_

_E tudo o que eu preciso é tudo o que você faz_

Kisa-Oi Taichi-kun.

Taichi-Bom dia Kisa-chan. Veio assistir o treino?

Kisa-Vim sim.

Kisa segurava seu braço enquanto os dois se dirigiam para as arquibancadas, algumas garotas olhando com inveja para a garota, que lhes lançava um sorrisinho. Os dois se sentaram e Taichi olhou em seus olhos azuis, nervoso.

Taichi-Escuta Kisa, meu treino já esta acabando, você vai fazer alguma coisa às 13hs?

Kisa pensou por um momento.

Kisa-Não, meu treino é só seis horas. Por quê?

Taichi-Bem... Eu estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo até o aquário?

Kisa juntou as mãos, maravilhada.

Kisa-Adoraria! Oba!

E ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Taichi corou, mas sorriu para ela, a envolvendo com os braços. O professor de educação física chamou os alunos de kendo e Taichi a soltou devagar, olhando-a pela ultima vez.

Taichi-Então nos vemos daqui a pouco?

Kisa sorrindo-Sim.

Kisa havia ido para casa e trocado o uniforme por uma saia jeans azul e um top branco e esperava por Taichi no centro, onde haviam combinado. Ela havia lindo o _Mermaid Uranai_ mais cedo com Regina e dizia que as sereias rosas e azuis teriam sorte no amor naquela tarde. Ela ajeitou seus cabelos azuis mais uma vez, quando viu Taichi vindo em sua direção sorrindo tranquilamente e ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

Taichi-Oi Kisa-chan, você esta linda.

Kisa rindo corada-Obrigada, você também esta charmoso.

Taichi-Vamos linda?

Kisa-Vamos.

Ela segurou seu braço e os dois foram caminhando até um enorme aquário que havia ali perto. Os dois passaram por vidros onde havia todo o tipo de peixe colorido e de todos os tamanhos e espécies nadando tranquilamente, passando pelas algas e conchas. Kisa se demorou um pouco observando os peixes do Atlântico Sul, lembrando-se de seu reino, com saudades. Ela havia recebido uma carta de lá dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ela sabia que logo que tudo terminasse, ela teria de voltar ao seu castelo.

Taichi-Lindos, né?

Kisa-São sim.

Ele segurou sua mão e após andarem mais um pouco, eles foram para a lanchonete do deque, onde dava para ver uma treinadora treinando alguns úmeros com dois golfinhos. O casal pediu um sundae para cada e sentaram-se em uma mesa.

Kisa-Taichi-kun obrigada pela tarde, estou adorando!

Taichi-Sabe Ki, eu te chamei hoje porque preciso te que eu venho gostando de você há algum tempo. Seu jeito descontraído e animado, seu sorriso. Eu sinto que você vai embora quando o ano letivo terminar.

Kisa abaixou a cabeça, sabendo que era verdade. Ela gostava dele, mas tinha que voltar para o oceano, era uma princesa e seu reino esperava por ela. Ela então levantou a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Kisa-Taichi-kun, Eu também gosto de você. Mesmo que eu vá embora eu quero aproveitar o máximo com você.

_E uma garota que passa não importa_

_Porque você parece muito melhor_

_Você jamais precisa ficar com ciumes_

_Ela poderia ser uma supermodel_

_A capa de todas as revistas_

_Ela nunca significará algo para mim_

Taichi sorriu e tirou uma pulseira azul linda com detalhes de conchas e pediu para Kisa esticar o braço e ele colocou o enfeite em seu pulso.

Taichi-É para você lembrar de mim.

Kisa-Uau, que lindo. Eu vou sim.

Ela então se aproximou dele, por cima da mesa e lhe deu um selinho, fazendo-o sorrir e segurar o rosto da garota delicadamente, antes dele aprofundar o beijo.

Kisa e Tichi-Então vamos curtir o verão.

Mimi estava passando centro, olhando os preparativos para o festival de verão que aconteceria dali a uma semana. Sua imã Mei, que era da turma B estava no treino de vôlei então a moça de cabelos roxos resolveu passar, já que seu treino já acabara. Ela usava uma calça jenas, uma sandália de salto e um top roxo, os cabelos roxos som cachos caindo sobre os ombros até a cintura. Varias barracas estavam sendo construídas em um parque e havia um enorme espaço vazio, onde terminavam de arrumar um palco coberto. O que chamou sua atenção foi um rapaz de cabelos verdes escuros e olhos verdes claros, que estava com uma guitarra e cantava no microfone. Ele tinha uma voz linda, ela admitiu, fazendo-a querer cantar com ele, ao segurar seu colar de concha roxo. O rapaz a viu parada ali o observando e sorriu, acenando.

Ryou-Essa é para a gatinha de cabelos roxos!

_Ela não é você, Oh não_

_Você me dá mais do que eu poderia querer_

_Ela não é você, Oh não,_

_Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho..._

_Pois você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei_

_Ela é só uma foto em uma revista_

_Ela não é você_

_Ela não é você..._

E ele começou uma nova musica com sua guitarra, acompanhado de seus dois amigos, na bateria e na outra guitarra.

Mimi irritada-O. QUE?!

Ela estava com o rosto vermelho. Como ele ousada falar com ela daquela forma? No fundo ela ate gostou, mas era um tanto orgulhosa. Ela deu as costas quando a musica estava no fim e o rapaz desceu do palco, a seguindo.

Ryou-Ei, não quis te ofender, desculpa.

Mimi-Tanto faz.

Ela sentiu que ele continuava a seguir-la, tentando achar uma forma de se desculpar e conseguir sua atenção. Mimi acabou parando no caminho, perto das arvores e se virou para ele, resolvendo dar uma chance, e agora ele sorria.

Ryou-Meu nome é Ryou, estudo musica na faculdade. E qual é seu nome?

Mimi-Mimi. Colegial. Aquela é a sua banda?

Ryou-É sim, estamos ensaiando para tocar no festival. Você vai vir ao festival de verão?

Mimi-Vou sim.

Ryou-Então te vejo lá.

Ele então lhe entregou um panfleto com a propagando do festival e uma foto dele e sua banda. Ela lhe lançou um leve sorriso sobre o ombro antes de ir.

Mimi-Ok Ryou. Tchau.

Enquanto isso, Regina estava passando pelo corredor do segundo andar, indo até a sala de música e de lá, já conseguiu ouvir a melodia do piano que Palmer tocava. Ela abriu a porta devagar e ficou ali, olhando-o maravilhada. Palmer tinha os olhos fechados, com uma expressão de concentração e suavidade ao mesmo tempo, enquanto seus dedos percorriam as teclas.

Regina murmurando-Que lindo...

Palmer abriu os olhos e sorriu surpreso na direção da aluna.

Palmer-Ainda aqui Regina? As aulas já acabaram.

Regina-Hehe, eu sei, só quis passar aqui antes de ir para casa.

Palmer-Por que você não canta enquanto eu toco, então?

Regina corada-Hã, o que?

Palmer sorrindo-Voce tem uma voz linda Regina, cante.

_Eles tiveram muitas meninas que dançavam em todos seus vídeos_

_Mas eu prefiro o jeito como você faz quando você se mexe_

_Você é muito mais bonita e eu só quero que você saiba_

_Que tudo o que eu sempre precisei foi o que eu conquistei com você_

Regina-Ok.

Regina entrou na sala, sentando-se ao lado do professor. Eles sorriram um para o outro, antes do professor começar a tocar _Beautiful Wish._ Regina sentia as pérolas do colar cantando com ela.

Regina- _Alguém fala meu nome docemente, Estão ele deve, saber do meu desejo._

A música chegava na metade e Regina fitava Palmer serenamente, que olhava para as teclas. Ao sentir os olhos da loira, ele se virou para ela, sorrindo, onde os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até a música começar a diminuir e terminar.

Palmer-Regina, eu compus uma música nova para você. Você gostaria de ir até a minha casa escutar-la?

Regina corou muito com as palavras, mas a seriedade em suas palavras a convenceu.

Regina-Claro.

Os dois se levantaram e saíram do colégio, sobre o sol de verão, vendo apenas alguns alunos que estavam ali esperando os treinos ou revisando matérias. O casal foi caminhando até a casa de Palmer, próxima a rua de Regina. Regina já estivera ali varias vezes, na sua forma de sereia, no mar. Ele abriu a porta e Regina sorriu. Tudo ali era em tons claros e a sala era arejada, com um piano perto da porta de vidro que dava para o deque. Palmer pediu para ela esperar ali no sofá, enquanto ele foi ate o andar de cima. O coração da sereia estava acelerado e então ele voltou com uma partitura na mão e lhe entregou. Ela arregalou os olhos, levando as mãos à boca. O titulo da musica era _The Pink Mermaid's Love Song._ Ela observou a partitura em seu colo e depois olhou para o professor, que estava sério, olhando para a janela.

_E uma garota que passa não importa_

_Cada vez você parece melhor_

_Eu penso que você é perfeita e que não há nada que eu mudaria_

_Ela poderia ser uma supermodel_

_A capa de todas as revistas_

_Ela nunca tomará meu coração_

Regina-O que...

Palmer-Sabe, lembra quando te falei que pensei ter visto uma sereia? Desde então, eu tenho a impressão de ouvir-la cantando aqui no mar e quando a olho, ela some num piscar de olhos. De certa forma ela me lembra você.

Regina estava assustada. Será que ele descobriu? Ela iria virar espuma de mar?

Palmer-As duas loiras, olhos apaixonados, vozes lindas. Eu sei que é loucura... Mas eu fiz essa música para você Regina-san.

Regina-Ela é linda. Obrigada sensei.

Ela levantou-se e o abraçou, ainda segurando as folhas. Ela respirou fundo e deu um passo para trás, o encarando decidida.

Regina-Sensei Palmer... Eu estou apaixonada por você.

Palmer parecia chocado com a declaração, levando uma mão a sua cabeça e olhando por um momento para o mar, antes de voltar seus olhos verdes para ela que o olhava com expectativa, os olhos lilases brilhando.

Regina-Eu quero estar o tempo todo perto de você, com você.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção, colocando suas mãos nas cinturas dela a encarando, sério, seu rosto tão próximo do dela, vendo o tom rosa que o rosto dela adquiria.

Palmer-Eu sei que, como seu professor, não deveria dizer uma coisa dessas. Mas eu também estou apaixonado por você, desde que nos conhecemos naquele festival. Fiquei tão surpreso quando te vi no dia seguinte, na minha turma, mas ao mesmo tempo receoso, pois você se tornou minha aluna e eu estava apaixonado.

Regina-Eu não me importo. Eu quero você!

Palmer-E eu você, você é a única para mim.

Ele a aproximou dele e ela fechou os olhos, antes de sentir os lábios dele se encostarem aos seus, selando o beijo. Ela levou suas mãos até os cabelos loiros dele, enquanto ele a erguia um pouco do chão pela cintura e os dois sentaram-se no sofá que havia perto da janela, que estava aberta correndo uma brisa agradável. Os dois descolaram os lábios, para respirarem e Palmer sorriu suavemente junto com Regina, enquanto ela deitava em seu peito, o único som de seus corações ali. Regina tinha as mãos de leve no peito dele, enquanto ele passava os dedos pelas mexas platinas dela, desembaraçando-as e afstando-as de seu rosto, corado.

Regina-Obrigada pela musica, de novo.

Palmer-Que é isso.

Regina-Ai meu Deus, são quatro horas! Eu tenho treino daqui a pouco!

Ela se levantou do sofá assustada, enquanto calçava os sapatos que estavam na porta e ajeitava os cabelos e pegava sua partitura. Palmer se levantou também e Regina, corada, foi até ele e lhe deu um selinho de despedida.

Palmer sorrindo-Bom ensaio Regina-san, talvez eu passe lá depois. Cuidado.

Regina sorrindo-Pode deixar, tchau.

Ela disparou pela porta e Palmer sentiu alguma coisa lhe incomodar na testa e ele levou as mãos até ela, mas em seguida parou. Ele sentou-se no sofá e fitou o mar, pensando em Regina e na sereia. Elas não podiam ser a mesma pessoa.

_Ela não é você, Oh não_

_Você me dá mais do que eu poderia querer_

_Ela não é você, Oh não,_

_Eu estou satisfeito com o que eu tenho..._

_Pois você é tudo, a garota que eu sempre sonhei_

_Ela é só uma foto em uma revista_

_Ela não é você_

_Ela não é você..._


	7. O jogo

**Taylor Swift-Better Than Revenge**

_A história começa quando estava quente e era verão e_

_Eu tinha tudo, eu tinha ele bem ali onde eu queria ele_

_Ela veio, pegou ele, e vamos ouvir os aplausos_

_Ela tomou ele mais rápido do que você consegue dizer sabotagem_

_Eu nunca esperei e nem suspeitei disso_

_Eu subestimei quem eu estava lidando_

_Ela tinha que saber que a dor estava batendo em mim como uma bateria_

_Ela subestimou apenas de quem estava roubando_

Era depois o treino de vôlei e, antes de ir para casa, Regina ficou em sua forma de sereia, enquanto ia até o mar em frente à casa de Palmer e usava seu mika para cantar a musica que ele tocava. Ela estava sentada em cima de uma rocha que havia ali perto e por ser verão, o sol agora que ia embora, deixando o céu em tons de laranja-escuro. Para Regina, não havia nada melhor que cantar, ela amava fazer isso. Quando ambos terminaram a música e ele a fitou por um segundo e piscou, ela fez como sempre, pulou na água e nadou até a casa de banhos, deixando o professor encostado a porta de vidro. Regina, após ir até a área de banhos da casa com suas amigas, Lita e Kisa e contarem tudo o que aconteceu naquela tarde, ambas na forma de sereias, na banheira, a loira voltou para seu quarto, com os cabelos molhados, pensando em estudar depois, enquanto sentava-se no tapete, em frente à mesinha em que ficava o aquário com os peixinhos do Pacifico Norte que Palmer lhe dera no festival, há quase um ano. Ela ficou relembrando o beijo, os detalhes, para escrever no diário, quando Hippo bateu na porta.

Hippo-Regina-sama, tem alguém aqui para te ver.

Regina-Hã? Quem é?

O loiro entrou no quarto, sentando-se ao seu lado, com uma maçã na mão.

Hippo-Parece que é seu professor, aquele que esteve aqui no natal. A Taki-san abriu a porta para ele.

Taki, um tanto relutante, resolveu deixar-lo subir até o quarto, pois sabia que ele era o professor e podia ver em sua bola, que nada de errado iria acontecer. Então alguém bateu na porta do quarto de Regina e a loira pode ouvir os risinhos de Kisa e Lita, que já deveriam ter espionado. Hippo fez um carinho na cabeça da sereia antes abrir a porta para Palmer, o cumprimentando antes de ir, dizendo que estaria no quarto ao lado, deixando Regina e Palmer constrangidos. Regina se levantou, ajeitando o robe que usava sob as roupas e indo ate ele, sem saber o que fazer.

Palmer-Ola Regina. Eu vim lhe devolver isso.

E ele lhe entregou um lado do brinco rosa que ele lhe dera de natal. Só então que a loira levou a mão a uma das orelhas e percebeu que só estava com um lado do brinco.

_Ela não é uma santa e ela não é o que você pensa_

_Ela é uma atriz, whoa_

_E ela é mais conhecida pelas coisas que ela faz_

_No colchão, whoa_

_Logo ela vai descobrir_

_Roubar brinquedos de outras pessoas no playground_

_Não vai te trazer muitos amigos_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Não há nada que eu faço melhor do que vingança_

_(Melhor do que vingança) ha_

Regina-Onde você achou?

Palmer-Er... Estava no sofá.

Os dois ficaram vermelhos, lembrando daquela tarde. Regina pegou o brinco de volta aliviada, era tão precioso para ela e Palmer observou seus cabelos molhados, cheirando a morango se aproximando devagar dela, que estava distraída. Ele tocou seu brinco na orelha, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Palmer-Fcou lindo. Amanhã é a prova de musica.

Regina sorrindo-Estou preparada, eu tenho um ótimo professor.

Palmer-E como mérito pelas boas notas, nós vamos ao festival no domingo.

Regina-Mal posso esperar.

Palmer-Eu também. Melhor eu ir, prometi a sua avó que não iria demorar. Boa noite... Minha sereia.

Regina arregalou os olhos, mas percebeu que ele não falava sério, então ela sorriu aliviada, ficando na ponta dos pés e lhe dando um selinho. O contato fez os dois se arrepiarem e quererem ficar mais próximos e Palmer aprofundou o beijo, ambos de mãos dadas, até que ele se separou relutante, beijando sua testa.

Regina-Boa noite Palmer.

Assim que Palmer saiu, Lita e Kisa invadiram o quarto, sem deixarem Hippo entrar, que protestava que ele deveria proteger a sereia rosa. Kisa se jogou na cama da amiga, rindo.

Kisa-Entãoooo... A gente ouviu tudo.

Regina-Ahh, ele veio devolver meu brinco.

Lita jogou uma almofada na sereia rosa fingindo estar séria.

Lita-Vocês estavam se beijando?

Regina-Hum... Só um beijo de despedida!

Kisa pegou a revista que estava em cima da cama, _JTeen_ e procurava o horóscopo.

Kisa-Aqui diz que as sereias rosas estão tendo uma semana beeem romântica. Vamos ver das sereias verdes.

Lita corando-Deixa disso Kisa.

Mas Regina se juntou a Kisa, gostando.

Regina-Hum, as sereias verdes com seu jeito intelectual e calmo vão atrair muitos rapazes próximos do trabalho, curiosos com esse jeito. Acho que é o Setsu.

Kisa-Sim, vocês trabalham no templo juntos. Devia chamar-lo para ir ao festival de verão.

Lita tentava não corar e manter sua postura, enquanto as amigas riam e lhe atiram almofadas.

Lita-Meninas, a brincadeira acabou, vou dormir. Amanhã temos prova de Musica e Física.

As provas acabaram e quando foi no sábado, todos os alunos se prepararam para o jogo de vôlei, time masculino e feminino, de manhã e a tarde. O sol estava forte e as redes foram montadas no pátio, onde havia as arquibancadas. Algumas pessoas de fora apareceram lá também. O jogo masculino havia terminado e o jogo acontecia entre as veteranas da turma B e C. Mimi e Mei, de turmas diferentes davam tudo de si, ambas boas jogadoras. O uniforme era um colan, o de Mei azul e o de Mimi, roxo, com uma camiseta branca da escola por cima. Lita, Kisa e Regina estavam nas arquibancadas, sem saber por qual das duas amigas torcerem. Do outro lado da quadra, Regina viu Palmer sentado com outro professor e ele piscou para ela, fazendo-a lhe mandar um beijo discreto. O jogo acabou com a turma C, de Mimi, vencendo e agora, após um intervalo, o jogo seria entre a turma C e A. Mimi pegou uma toalha que estava perto de suas coisas, na arquibancada, após ser cumprimentada pelas sereias, e começou a enxugar o rosto, quando alguém lhe chamou.

Ryou-Ei Karen.

Ela o fitou, surpresa por ver-lo ali. Como sabia que ela era daquele colégio. Ela o cumprimentou.

Mimi-Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui?

_Ela vive a vida como se fosse uma festa e ela está na lista_

_Ela olha para mim como se eu fosse uma tendência que ela já superou_

_Eu acho que seu olhar severo sempre presente é um pouco preocupante_

_E ela pensa que eu sou maluca_

_Porque eu gosto de rimar seu nome com coisas_

_Mas sofisticação não é o que você veste ou quem você conhece_

_Ou puxar as pessoas para baixo para chegar onde você quer ir_

_Oh, eles não te ensinaram isso que na escola preparatória então, cabe a mim_

_Mas nenhum vestido vintage te dará dignidade_

Ryou-Meu irmão mais novo está do terceiro ano e eu vim assistir-lo. Fiquei surpreso de te ver.

Ele então comprou uma lata de suco e lhe entregou, ao ver o rosto dela vermelho do sol.

Mimi-Obrigada Ryou.

Ryou-Mandou muito bem, parabéns.

Os dois então se dirigiram ate a arquibancada, conversando, ele falando sobre o irmão enquanto ela tomava o suco.

Mimi-Ah, o Kaiki-san? Ele é da turma da minha irmã Mei.

Ryou-Voces são gêmeas? São tão parecidas.

Mimi-Somos sim.

Ele tocou suas madeixas roxas e enroladas delicadamente, fazendo-a corar.

Ryou-Exceto pelos cabelos. Ei, você é cantora?

Mimi supresa-Eu? Não, por quê?

Ryou-Não sei, você tem uma bela voz, bem melodiosa por isso pensei.

Mimi-Haha, o único lugar que eu canto é na aula de musica, mas sim,adoro cantar.

Ryou animado-Então por que você não canta uma musica com a minha banda no domingo?

Mimi-Hã, o que? Mas...

Ryou-Relaxa, ia ser ótimo ter uma voz feminina com a gente.

Mimi mordeu uma unha, enquanto pensava. Por que não se divertir um pouco? Domingo seria a ultima oportunidade. Então ela sorriu.

Mimi-E por que não? Eu aceito.

Os dois ficaram mais um tempo conversando na arquibancada e sem perceber, Mimi estava com a mão em cima da mão dele. Quando o irmão dele o chamou para irem, ele se virou para ela sorrindo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes dela soltar a mão dele e os dois se encararem, os olhos roxos nos verdes.

Ryou-Te vejo depois?

Mimi-Claro, você tem que me passar a musica.

A professora de vôlei anunciou a ultima partida e as meninas das duas turmas de veteranas começaram a entrar em quadra, quando Lita sentiu alguém puxar sua mão.

Lita-O que?!

Ela viu Setsu ali, sorrindo para ela e ela ficou surpresa, antes de se aproximar dele, ele ainda segurando sua mão, fazendo um circulo imaginário nela.

Lita-Oi Setsu, mas o que você faz aqui?

Setsu-Vim te desejar boa sorte.

_Ela não é uma santa e ela não é o que você pensa_

_Ela é uma atriz, whoa_

_E ela é mais conhecida pelas coisas que ela faz_

_No colchão, whoa_

_Logo ela vai descobrir_

_Roubar brinquedos de outras pessoas no playground_

_Não vai te trazer muitos amigos_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Não há nada que eu faço melhor do que vingança (Ha ha)_

Ela sorriu para ele e ele corou ao ver o belo sorriso da moça alta de cabelos verdes. Os dois bateram as mãos no ar, desejando boa sorte no jogo e ela lhe deu um beijo de agradecimento no rosto, antes de entrar em quadra. A professora apitou e o jogo começou, o sol cada vez mais forte. Embora o time de Mimi tivesse duas boas jogaras, o time A era muito forte, principalmente por causa de Lita, que era alta e tinha porte atlético. Já Regina era boa de saques e tentava ao máximo não se distrair com o olhar concentrado de Palmer, sobre ela. Quando teve oportunidade, ela o viu com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos, olhado fixamente para o jogo e para ela e ela sentiu as energias se renovarem na hora de mandar a bola para o outro time. Ela também sentia a perola de Cynthia lhe animando no jogo. O jogo terminou com a vitória da turma A, que gritou e comemorou, as meninas se abraçando e os rapazes da turma A invadindo o campo para cumprimentar-las,enquanto o diretor informava que as aulas haviam acabado e que domingo as notas seriam anunciadas e segunda de manhã seria a formatura do ultimo ano, no auditório. Todos comemoraram, o fim das aulas e o jogo, marcando de saírem para o festival no dia seguinte. Kisa havia se jogado nos braços de Taichi, que ria, enquanto beijava sua cabeça, a parabenizando pelo jogo. Regina e Palmer, por não poderem ficar na escola, foram até um canto perto do bebedor e ele a abraçou, tirando-a do chão com facilidade e fitou os olhos lilases.

Regina-Eu to suada.

Palmer-Eu não me importo.

_Sou só mais uma coisa para você revirar os olhos, querida_

_Você pode tê-lo, mas você não ouviu falar_

_Sou só mais uma coisa para você revirar os olhos, querida_

_Você pode tê-lo, mas eu sempre tenho a última palavra_

No domingo começo de tarde, Mimi e Mei foram até a casa de banho para se arrumarem para o festival. Elas compraram yukatas novas e lindas. Mimi e Mei usavam yukatas roxas e azuis respectivamente, com desenho de flores e tinham os cabelos presos em dois coques dos lados. Lita usava um quimono branco com a parte da saia vermelha e os cabelos presos em um rabo de princesa pois ela e Setsu iriam trabalhar no festival, cuidando das velas. Kisa usava uma yukata azul-clara com corações e tinha o cabelo azul solto. E Regina tinha uma yukata rosa-escuro com os cabelos platina soltos. Até mesmo Nyamo e Hippo convenceram Taki a ir juntos e os três também estavam vestidas a caráter e Taki, usava um xale por cima da yukata bege. Todo o caminho estava enfeitado com decorações japonesas e as barracas vendiam a mil e havia uma moça cantando com suas bailarinas no palco. Lita foi encontrar Setsu para o trabalho e Mimi estava animada para cantar o dueto com Ryou e logo o avistou, quando o rapaz, vestido em uma camiseta branca e jeans veio até ela, sorrindo.

Ryou-Uau, você esta linda.

Mimi corando-Obrigada. Vamos?

Eles deram os barcos.

Ryou-Vamos.

Os dois saíram juntos para irem ensaiar mais uma vez a musica que cantaria e estavam atrás do palco, cheio de arvores, ensaiando. Mei, Kisa e Regina encontraram Fuji, Taichi e Palmer. Kisa se atirou nos braços de Taichi que vestia um quimono marrom e sorriu ao pegar-la nos braços e eles trocaram um beijo rápido e ficaram se olhando, ele feliz ao ver a pulseira que lhe dera em seu pulso. Palmer usava um quimono cinza e estava lindo, sorrindo para ela. Ela se aproximou, encostando-se a ele.

Palmer-Voce esta linda Regina.

Regina-Voce também sensei Palmer. Vamos?

Palmer-Vamos.

Palmer e Regina andaram por todo o festival, lembrando-se do festival em que se conheceram e rindo muito. Eles comeram algodão-doce e a loira aproveitou ao máximo o tempo que tinha ao seu lado. Segunda após a formatura elas iriam até o castelo de Fool. Os dois estavam debaixo de uma arvore iluminada, de frente para o mar. Regina terminava o algodão-doce em silencio e Palmer tocou sua bochecha para chamar sua atenção.

Palmer-Por que esta tão quieta?

Regina-Só... Só pensando.

_Ela não é uma santa e ela não é o que você pensa_

_Ela é uma atriz, whoa_

_E ela é mais conhecida pelas coisas que ela faz_

_No colchão, whoa_

_Logo ela vai descobrir_

_Roubar brinquedos de outras pessoas no playground_

_Não vai te trazer muitos amigos_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Ela deve ter em mente_

_Não há nada que eu faço melhor do que vingança ha_

Ela havia desviado os olhos para o mar escuro e Palmer sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal, de que ela estava mentindo. Ele a virou para ele, as mãos na cintura fina dela, encostando-a na arvore, sua testa encostando-se à dela.

Palmer-Eu sei que você não esta dizendo a verdade.

Regina-Palmer, vamos só curtir a noite, por favor?

Palmer desistiu de tocar no assunto e sorriu docemente para ela, quando a loira fechou a distancia entre eles e o beijou, ele aprofundando o beijo. A respiração deles estava quente em seus rostos e Palmer entrelaçou sua mão a dela, Regina sentindo a pérola de Cynthia brilhando por baixo da yukata, dentro da concha.

Mei e Fuji estavam em uma barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, o rapaz tentando usar a matemática para conseguir acertar o numero certo de latinhas para conseguir o urso para sua garota. Mei sorria pensativa para ele, ao lado do rapaz e quando ele conseguiu o urso, ele se virou sorridente para ela.

Fuji-Para você Mei-chan.

Mei sorriu feliz para ele, pegando o urso e ele corou quando ela lhe deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Mei-Obrigada Fuji, estou adorando sair com você, de verdade.

Fuji-Obrigado por você ter aceitado, eu gosto de você.

Mei corando-Eu também Fuji.

Fuji-Posso te dar um beijo?

Mei ficou surpresa com a pergunta do rapaz, que parecia nervoso, mas ela sorriu.

Mei-Pode.

Ele se aproximou dela e ela tocou seus cabelos de leve e trocaram um selinho e riram, enquanto saiam para andar pelo festival. Hippo atraia o olhar de muitas meninas que passavam ali, e que o convidando-o para ir ao karaokê. Mas o garoto estava perdido em pensamentos, passando pelas barraquinhas e ele viu de relance uma garota de longos cabelos verdes claros e ondulados, com um laço vermelho desaparecer entre a multidão.

Hippo-Espere.

Ela chamou sua atenção e ele tentou seguir-la, mas não consegui alcançar-la. Hippo fitou o céu estrelado, esperando um dia encontrar a linda menina de novo, depois da batalha.

Lita e Setsu estavam em uma barraca ali do templo, vendendo velas para as pessoas que iam fazer pedidos, o rapaz em um kimono branco, cuidando do caixa e a moça, de dar as velas. Uma musica japonesa tocava no palco e Lita sentia vontade de dançar, quando o fluxo de pessoas ali diminui e ela se aproximou de Setsu, que agora a fitava.

Lita-Ei, vamos dançar?

E ela lhe estendeu a mão. O rapaz, mais alto que ela, sorriu serenamente, aceitando a mão e os dois começaram a dançar no estilo japonês. Os dois sorriam um para o outro e ela encostou a cabeça de leve em seu ombro, enquanto ele envolvia um braço em sua cintura e com a outra mão, ajeitava alguns fios de cabelo dela. Eles continuaram a dançar juntos ate que a musica diminuiu e eles se afastaram lentamente e Setsu fez uma reverencia.

Setsu-Obrigado pela dança.

Lita-Hehe, eu que agradeço.

Ele beijou a mão dela e ela se aproximou, lhe dando um leve beijo no rosto, antes deles voltarem ao trabalho, rindo.

Mas alguma coisa aconteceu então. Kiara, Hanna, Corina e Finne apareceram no festival, atacando algumas pessoas, com suas musicas pesadas. Nesse meio tempo, Regina voltava com Palmer, quando o professor sentiu uma dor de cabeça e ela se virou preocupada com ele e Kisa corria na sua direção, após despistar seu agora namorado, Taichi.

Kisa-REGINA, VAMOS!

Regina olhou preocupada para o professor e então correu com Kisa e as duas se transformaram em suas formas de palco, já com os mikas em mão.

Regina-Como ousam estragar nossa noite?

Kisa-Voces vão ver. _Blue Star_

Regina- _Pink Hope._

As duas juntaram suas canções e por um tempo, recuaram as vilãs, mas como eram apenas duas não foi o suficiente. Finne fez algas do mar surgirem e prenderem as duas sereias com força, as impedindo de usarem os mikas.

Finneon-A diversão esta apenas começando.

Hanna-Vamos brincar mais um pouco princesas sereias?

Mimi-Brinquem comigo, _Purple Sea!_

Mei- _Indigo Wish!_

Lita- _Green Kiss!_

As outras três sereias princesas chegaram atacando as quatro e Lita libertou as amigas, que agora se juntavam com os mikas, prontas para mais um show.

Kiara-Duas a mais ou a menos não importa, vamos vencer.

E ela lançou suas lascas de gelo, mas elas as meninas pularam para o lado, desviando. Fool então se materializou entre as quatro vilãs, sorrindo enquanto apontava o cetro de rosa para as sereias e cipós com espinhos de rosas iam em direção as cinco as prendendo _._

Fool-Talvez eu não precise acabar com vocês em meu castelo, posso fazer isso aqui e agora, o que acha, Regina?

Ele se aproximou, para pegar o colar dela onde estava sua perola e a de Cynthia, mas então, a pérola de Cynthia começou a brilhar, como se juntasse a de Regina, formando uma luz tão forte, que repeliu Fool, que levou a mão a testa, onde aquele símbolo que ele tinha, brilhava entre seus cabelos loiros. Regina o fitou por um instante, seu coração falhando uma batida ao ver-lo. As cinco aproveitaram a deixa e reuniram seus mikas, cantando uma nova musica que apareceu.

Regina, Kisa, Lita, Mei e Mimi-Agora! _Heaven's song!_

A linda musica, clara e brilhante fez com que Fool, Kiara, Finne, Corina e Hanna recuassem e ates de desaparecerem, Fool disse, diretamente para Regina:

Fool-Vejo-as em meu castelo.

As cicno se entreolharam, sabendo que na tarde seguinte seria o jogo final, salvariam Senna e Cynthia, mas perderiam alguém? As quatro olharam para Regina, que ignorava isso e sorriu para elas, as cinco dando os braços.

Às nove horas, a banda de Ryou subiu ao palco e as sereias e seus acompanhantes estavam na frente do palco em meio da multidão, esperando o show. Ryou subiu ao palco e eles começaram a cantar e o rapaz de cabelos verdes piscou para Mimi durante uma musica, fazendo-a corar e desviar o olhar por um momento, enquanto sua irmã Mei ria e abraçava-a. No meio do show, o vocalista anunciou:

Ryou-Quero chamar o palco, a Mimi, para cantar um dueto comigo. Vem Mimi!

Mimi-Obrigada Ryou...

O publico aplaudiu, abrindo um circulo, enquanto Mimi subiu confiante ao palco, em meio aos sorrisos das amigas. Ela sorriu para Ryou e os dois se fitaram por um instante, e depois se voltaram para os microfones, onde eles começaram a cantar a música. Mimi tinha uma voz linda e todas estavam encantados, mas principalmente Ryou, durante a musica em que cantavam, ele segurava as duas mãos dela, e os olhos roxos encontraram os verdes-claro.

Ryou-Mimi...

Mimi-Ryou...

Quando terminaram de cantar foram muito aplaudidos e após descerem do palco, Ryou e Mimi deram um selinho, sob o céu cheio de fogos de artifício, enquanto davam as mãos e iam até os amigos curtirem o resto da noite.

_E você ainda sente como se soubesse o que está fazendo_

_Pois eu não acho que você sabe, oh_

_Você ainda sente como se soubesse o que está fazendo_

_Eu não acho que você sabe, eu não acho que você sabe_

_Vamos ouvir os aplausos_

_Vamos, me mostre o quanto melhor você é_

_Veja, você merece alguns aplausos_

_Porque você é muito melhor_

_Ela tomo ele mais rápido do que você consegue dizer sabotagem_


	8. A Batalha final

**Música: You're not sorry-Taylor Swift**

_Todo esse tempo que eu estava desperdiçando, esperando que você viesse_

_Eu estive dando chances todo o tempo, e tudo o que você faz é me deixar pra baixo_

_E me levou esse tempo, baby, mas eu descobri_

_E você está achando que vamos ficar bem de novo, mas não dessa vez_

A segunda-feira amanheceu com jeito de verão, o céu azul sem nuvens com os raios do sol refletindo no mar. Para os finalistas do Akasaka, era um dia importante, seu ultimo dia como colegiais: era a formatura. Regina foi acordada por Nyamo e Hippo, que entraram em seu quarto, o loirinho abrindo as cortinas, enquanto Nyamo acordava a outra sereia, que se sentava na cama, afastando o cabelo do rosto e esticava os braços.

Nyamo-Regina-sama hoje é um grande dia.

Regina pensou: _Por grande dia podemos entender pegar o diploma e ir ao castelo de Fool._

Mas a loira sorriu, ignorando essa ultima parte por um instante, iria aproveitar ao máximo a cerimônia de encerramento com as amigas e com Palmer. Só de pensar em seu sensei, ela já sentia o rosto corar, a partir daquela manhã, deixariam de ser aluna-professor.

Hippo-Regina-sama, você esta vermelha!

O menino se aproximou da 'prima' e tocou sua testa, checando a temperatura, enquanto a loira se agitava, afastando-o.

Regina-A-ah! Não é nada!

Nyamo-Melhor se apressar, a cerimônia começa as nove.

Regina, Lita e Kisa, para relaxarem um pouco, foram até o primeiro andar, na parte que funcionava a casa de banhos e foram para a enorme banheira quadrada toda trabalhada em pedras, onde podiam ficar em suas formas de sereia.

Lita-Então, hoje vamos decidir tudo.

Elas estavam preocupadas, os olhares em pontos diferentes do banheiro. Lita, que sempre mantinha a postura de calma e frieza, não conseguia esconder o nervosismo diante a batalha que enfrentariam em algumas horas. Kisa, que lavava sua cauda azul olhou para Regina, incerta:

Kisa-Regina, você não esta preocupada?

Nem Lita e nem Kisa tinha tocado no assunto do futuro que a loira vira na bola de cristal até o momento, pois ela nunca dava a mínima para o assunto. Regina segurava seu colar de concha aberto, onde sua pérola rosa e a amarela de Cynthia estavam, observando-as pensativamente. Então ela disse lentamente:

Regina-O que estava lá pode mudar, é incerto.

_Você não tem que ligar mais,_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Essa é a última falha,_

_Não quero me machucar mais_

Lita sorriu.

Lita-Você esta certa, nós vamos salvar as outras duas sereias e vamos juntar as sete.

Kisa-Sim.

Regina-Sim. Agora, vamos nos concentrar na formatura.

As três terminaram de se aprontar e vestiram o uniforme de verão que era a blusa branca com gravata e saia de prega roxa abaixo do joelho e elas encontraram Mimi e Mei no caminho para a escola. Nyamo, Taki e Hippo iriam mais tarde, quando a cerimônia começasse e Palmer não pode acompanhar-las até lá, pois estaria desde cedo na escola ajudando nos preparativos.

Regina-É tão estranho, passamos apenas um ano lá e já estamos terminando. Logo iremos voltar para nossos Oceanos.

Mimi-Sim, vou sentir saudades da rotina de estudos.

Mimi-E das pessoas.

As cinco se dirigiram para o auditório, que estava enfeitado com flores e uma enorme faixa dizendo parabéns para os finalistas. Elas se separaram, ficando em filas na ordem alfabética do nome e recebendo uma flor com um papel colado, com o nome do aluno para colocar sob a blusa. Vários familiares chegavam indo para as poltronas e os professores tentavam fazer os alunos se comportarem. Os alunos entraram em filas, sentando-se nas cadeiras em cima do palco.

Havia uma mesa onde estava o diretor, a secretaria e vários professores, entre eles, Palmer, que estava lindo em sua camisa social e paletó. O diretor falou sobre o significado da formatura, sobre os alunos que saiam e os alunos que logo entrariam para o 1º ano. Em seguida um casal de alunos foi chamado para fazer um discurso representando o ultimo ano, era Mimi e um rapaz da turma A, que tivera as melhores notas. Os dois fizeram um breve discurso falando sobre o ano letivo que passou, a amizade entre alunos e professores que se formou e sobre o futuro que os aguardava fora dali, seja para irem para a faculdade ou direto para trabalhar.

Palmer fora escolhido para entregar os canudos e começara a chamar os alunos por ordem alfabética, enquanto um fotografo e alguns pais tiravam fotos do momento. Ele sorrira ao entregar o canudo aos alunos, algumas meninas lhe dando um abraço, dizendo que sentiriam falta das aulas de música. Quando ele chamou Regina Piari, a loira quase caiu ao levantar-se da cadeira e caminhar até o professor. Houve um certo carinho quando ele chamara seu nome e ao lhe entregar o canudo, os dois se abraçaram por alguns segundos que pareceram durar horas e ele deu um aperto firme na mão da moça que estava entrelaçada a sua, antes de se soltarem e ela voltar para seu lugar.

_E você pode dizer que você sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você, baby_

_Como eu acreditava antes,_

_Você não está não, não, não_

Taichi e Kisa estavam sentados próximos um ao outro e se olharam apaixonadamente boa parte da cerimônia, a moça de cabelos azuis lhe mandando um beijinho quando fora chamada para pegar o canudo. Mei e Fuji, que eram da mesma turma e tinha o sobrenome com a mesma letra estavam sentados lado a lado, com as mãos se tocando entre suas cadeiras, discretamente, de vez em quando olhando um para o outro.

Os alunos recebendo seus canudos e depois foram para o pátio onde havia aperitivos e uma apresentação de teatro de alguns alunos do 2º ano. Os alunos tiravam varias fotos e Lita, Kisa e Regina estavam com a turm professor Palmer, tirando uma foto da turma em frente à placa do colégio. Varias alunas iam até Palmer e Taichi, para o desgosto de Kisa e Regina. As garotas pediam para tirar fotos com o professor de musica ou para ele tocar algo para elas e Taichi, alem da legião de fãs, era cercado pelo restante do clube de kendo, que ainda estava no penúltimo ano e lhes pediam dicas.

Ryou, que viera assistir a formatura de seu irmão mais novo foi até Mimi e lhe entregou uma rosa, lhe parabenizando e os dois foram dar uma volta de mãos dadas pelo jardim do colégio. Setsu aparecera também e após um abraço, ele e Lita foram até um banco debaixo da arvore de cerejeiras conversarem. Regina e Kisa saíram juntas e andaram pelos corredores do 2º andar, olhando para a porta da sala de aula delas, a ex-sala. Elas abriram a porta e sentaram-se em suas ex-carteiras, lado a lado, relembrando-se do ano delas, das fofocas do trio durante as aulas de matemática, de quando Kisa bagunçava com Regina pela loira sentar-se na primeira carteira durante as aulas de musica e por de vez em quando Kisa se distrair com a janela, observando o clube de kendo treinando ao ar livre. Das vezes que tiveram que inventar desculpas para saírem no meio da aula e encontrarem Mei e Mimi, para lidarem com Kiara e as outras. Kisa levantou-se da cadeira, tocando a madeira mais uma vez, antes de se virar para a amiga:

Kisa suspirando-Eu vou encontrar o Taichi, você vai ficar mais um pouco?

Regina-Aham, quero olhar mais um pouquinho.

Regina levantou-se da carteira e ficou em pé, de frente para o piano, onde normalmente Palmer ficava e ela começou a passar os dedos pelas teclas, tentando lembrar-se da música que o professor lhe fizera, a _Pink Mermaid's Love Song,_ que estava dobrada no bolso de sua saia. Como ia sentir saudades das aulas de música, ela amava cantar, sua vida, e amava ainda mais o sensei. Ela jamais diria às amigas que estava com medo do que vira na bola de cristal, o seu fim. Será que outra princesa sereia rosa já estaria nascendo? O que aconteceria com sua pérola?

_Parecendo tão inocente, eu acreditaria em você se eu não te conhecesse_

_Poderia ter te amado por toda a minha vida, se você não tivesse me deixado esperando no frio_

_E você teve seus segredos, e eu estou cansada de ser a última a saber_

_E agora você está me pedindo para escutar, porque isso funcionou todas as vezes antes_

Palmer-Regina!

Regina-Aaaahh!

A loira se assustou, ao ver o professor parado bem atrás dela.

Palmer-Estava te chamando, mas você não parecia escutar.

Ele tocou a flor com o papel que estava pendurado na blusa dela, fazendo-a corar e quando ambos se encararam, ele respirou fundo, parecendo um tanto nervoso, quando disse:

Palmer-Você gostaria de passar o resto da manhã comigo lá em casa?

Regina arregalou os olhos corando, enquanto ele ficava apenas há alguns milímetros de distancia da loira, sentindo a respiração quente dela.

Palmer-Agora que deixamos de ser professor-aluna.

Ela respirou, tomando bastante ar, antes de lhe responder, serenamente, com um beijo.

Regina-Sim.

Os dois se beijaram e saíram juntos de mãos dadas pelos portões da escola, que agora ia se esvaziando aos poucos, agora que formatura acabara e as férias haviam chegado. O sol banhava toda a cidade e muitas pessoas estavam se dirigindo a praia, embora fosse segunda-feira. Na casa de Palmer, o loiro sentara-se no banquinho do piano e a loira, ao seu lado e ele logo começara a percorrer os dedos pelas teclas do piano, tocando pela primeira vez, a musica que havia feito para ela. Logo Regina reconhecera a melodia, da vez em que começara a tocar o começo na escola e ela então o acompanhara com a voz, que enchia todo o ambiente. Eram nessas horas, ao lado de Palmer, que ela sabia que iria ficar bem. A musica foi parando e Palmer colocou sua mão sobre a dela, em cima das teclas. Ela, que estava com os olhos fechados, abriu-os, encarando os olhos verdes.

_Mas você não tem que ligar mais,_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Essa é a última falha,_

_Não quero me machucar mais_

Palmer-Você parece nervosa...

Regina lhe seu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para a mão deles e as levando ate seu rosto, sentindo a pele macia dele.

Regina-Eu vou ficar bem.

Houve uma pequena pausa, onde apenas ouvia-se o som das gaivotas e das ondas, pela porta de vidro que estava aberta, as cortinas ondulando para dentro e para fora com o vento. As pernas deles se tocavam debaixo do piano.

Palmer-Sobre o futuro, o que você vai fazer?

Era a primeira vez que conversavam sobre o futuro, desde que estavam juntos. A loira então fugiu do assunto, aproximando-se do rosto dele com um sorriso ofuscante.

Regina-O futuro? Eu não sei o que farei amanhã, mas hoje quero ficar grudada em você.

Palmer-É?

Regina-É...

Palmer puxou-a para seu colo e encostou sua testa na dela, seus olhos verdes nos delas, lilás e após um segundo, beijou-a. Palmer tinha um braço ao redor de seus ombros, segurando-a ali enquanto ela tinha uma mão em seus cabelos loiros e um pouco compridos, enquanto continuavam a se beijar. Após alguns minutos se beijando, os dois ficaram abraçados, sentindo apenas a respiração um do outro em seus rostos, olho no olho, Palmer mexendo em seu longo cabelo platinado. Regina lhe deu um beijinho no queixo e subiu os lábios até seu ouvido, lhe dizendo:

Regina-Obrigada de novo, por ter feito aquela musica para mim, eu amei.

_E você pode me dizer que você sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você, baby_

_Como eu acreditava antes_

_Você não está arrependido. Não, não. Oh..._

_Você não está arrependido. Não, não. Oh..._

Palmer sorriu, beijando seu nariz, testa e respondendo:

Palmer-Eu fiz ela, para lhe mostrar mais uma vez, o quanto eu te amo Regina.

Regina-Eu te amo também Palmer.

Palmer-Eu vou sempre te proteger, independente do que acontecer,

Os olhos lilases dela se encheram de lagrimas e ele se assustou, segurando seu queixo próximo de seu rosto, preocupado com a reação dela.

Palmer-O que houve Regina?

Ela sorria em meio à lagrimas, enquanto ele passava o polegar, limpando-as.

Regina-Desculpa... Eu fiquei emocionada Palmer. Eu também vou te proteger.

Após mais um beijo, o casal se levantou, com as mãos entrelaçadas, resolvendo ir até a cozinha beber algo, quando Palmer sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, levando as duas mãos à testa. Regina, preocupada foi até ele, levando a mão até a testa, para ver o que acontecera. Lá, brilhava um símbolo igual ao de Fool e a loira arregalou os olhos, sem saber se afastava ou aproximava-se mais.

Palmer-Re-Regina, afaste-se!

Regina-Não!

_Você me teve apaixonada por você, querido_

_E isso nunca teria ido embora, não_

_Você costumava brilhar tão forte, mas eu vi tudo isso se apagar_

Uma barreira rosa e amarela se criou entre o casal, vindo das duas perolas dentro da concha de Regina. Então, no lugar de Palmer, estava um rapaz de longos cabelos loiros, olhos esmeraldas cobertos por uma mascara branca, um longo casaco de peles e um bastão com uma rosa. Fool. Regina levou as mãos à boca e então, seus olhos lilases brilhavam de raiva.

Regina-O que você fez com o Palmer, Fool? Me responda!

Fool rindo-Você é tão tolinha princesa.

Regina-Hã?

Ele então ficou sério, o vento que soprava da porta de vidro, cada vez mais forte, fazendo os cabelos longos de Regina voarem para seu rosto.

Fool-Regina... É hora de acordar do sonho. Eu e Palmer somos um só. A existência dele depende de mim!

Regina caiu de joelhos no meio da sala, sem acreditar, ainda separada pela barreira, ao seu lado estavam as folhas da partitura da musica que o professor lhe dedicara. Ela levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os e recusando-se a escutar mais.

Regina-Para... Para!

Fool então lhe lançou um sorriso, misto de amargura e vitória. Ele se dirigiu a sacada do deque e, antes de sumir no mar, disse:

Fool-Vou esperar vocês cinco no castelo. A batalha vai começar... Princesa.

_Então, você não tem que ligar mais,_

_Eu não vou atender o telefone_

_Essa é a última falha,_

_Não há mais nada para implorar_

Regina permaneceu no lugar com o olhar perdido, seus olhos lilases fitando o nada, enquanto varias lembranças percorriam sua mente. A primeira vez que se viram no festival, quando se encontraram na escola, o primeiro beijo, a musica que ele tocara, essa amanha após a formatura e, a aparição de Fool.

_Vou sempre te proteger, não importa o que aconteça._ Palmer disse.

Regina-Não, isso não é verdade. É um truque, um sonho, que seja!

Levou alguns minutos até Regina cair na real e se levantar, descabelada, pegando a partitura e correndo até a casa de banho, onde encontrou as outras sereias, Nyamo, Taki e Hippo, fazendo o almoço. Todos ficaram assustados quando a viram entrar com tudo, com uma cara horrível, os olhos arregalados.

Kisa-Regina, o que houve?

Ela correu até a amiga, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

Regina-O Palmer e o Fool. Eles são a mesma pessoa!

Lita-O que? Como assim?

Mimi-Regina, melhor você se sentar.

Regina-Não gente, temos que ir agora!

Ela sacudia a cabeça, insistindo em irem até o castelo, até que Nyamo lhe entregou uma xícara de chá e a obrigou a se sentar. Após alguns minutos, ainda em choque, Regina contou o que acontecera, as meninas levando as mãos a boca, assustadas e Kisa, apertando a mão da amiga.

Kisa-Madame Taki...!

Taki sentou-se diante da bola de cristal, inexpressiva enquanto as outras, ao redor de Regina, esperavam que a senhora dissesse alguma coisa.

Taki-Vocês devem ir agora ao castelo salvar as duas princesas. Hippo vá com elas!

Hippo-Sim senhora.

Mei-É meninas, a batalha final chegou.

Mimi-Devemos proteger os oceanos.

Lita-A Terra.

Kisa-Nossos reinos e todos que vivem lá.

_Palmer, eu vou te encontrar, querido._ Pensou Regina.

Regina-E Senna e Cynthia. Vamos garotas!

Mimi se virou para Regina, sorrindo.

Mimi-Você esta se tornando a verdadeira líder Regina.

Regina sorriu para ela e as cinco sereias deram as mãos, as seis pérolas que estavam ali, emitindo luzes. Taki foi até Regina e lhe abraçou.

Taki-Desculpe se fui muito dura com você esses anos todo, Regina-sama.

Regina-Eu sei que você fez isso para proteger a mim e ao nosso reino. E eu vou me esforçar para mostrar que sou digna de ser uma princesa sereia.

Taki-Você é a verdadeira princesa da pérola rosa, estou muito orgulhosa. Princesas, Hippo, boa sorte, vamos olhar por vocês na bola.

Quando as cinco sereias e Hippo partiram, Nyamo e Taki lhes desejaram boa sorte, ficando para trás. Nyamo se virou para Taki, que consultava a bola de cristal.

Nyamo-Elas... Vão conseguir não é?

Taki respirou fundo, abrindo os olhos e soltando a bola.

Taki-Vamos acreditar que sim, elas são fortes e Hippo vai ajudar-las. Nós temos que voltar ao castelo do Pacífico Norte.

_E você pode dizer que você sente muito_

_Mas eu não acredito em você, baby_

_Como eu acreditava antes_

_Você não está arrependido. Não, não. Oh..._

_Você não está arrependido. Não, não. Oh..._


	9. A Batalha final e o começo

**Música: We're in Heaven-Vanessa Carlton**

_Oh - pensando em todos nossos anos mais jovens_  
Havia só você e eu  
Nós éramos jovens, selvagens e livres  


As cinco entraram no mar, se transformando em sereias, acompanhadas de Hippo, que havia construído um radar para localizar o castelo de Fool, enquanto nadavam cada vez mais para longe, passando por vários golfinhos e peixes no caminho. Regina tentava pôr os pensamentos em ordem. _Não, ele esta mentindo. Ele não é o Palmer. O sensei é uma pessoa gentil e jamais me machucaria, é tudo uma mentira._ Pensava a loira desesperada. _Ou então é um pesadelo e vou acordar logo e encontrar o Palmer e tudo vai ficar bem, ele vai sorrir para mim e me abraçar._

Lita-REGINA!

Regina-Sim?

Lita-Você esta bem mesmo?

Regina forçou um sorriso para a sereia verde, ao mesmo tempo em que as outras a encaravam e ela olhou para frente, decidida a encontrar o castelo.

Regina-Estou. Eu sei que deve ser mentira do Fool. Ele não é o Palmer.

Por um tempo nenhuma delas disse nada, até que Kisa e Mimi se pronunciaram.

Kisa e Mimi-Você esta certa vai ficar tudo bem, você vai encontra o Palmer.

Hippo-Princesas, chegamos ao castelo.

O radar parou de apitar e eles estavam em frente ao castelo escuro e cercado de grades pontiagudas, em uma parte mais profunda do oceano, onde havia muitos peixes estranhos. Hippo, usando um bastão, abriu os portões e os seis nadaram até a porta do castelo, que se abriu sozinha, mostrando um tapete vermelho e varias escadarias levando a vários corredores com portas. Não havia nenhum peixe nadando ali dentro.

Regina-Cade todos?

Lita-Isso esta muito estranho. Por que o Fool não aparece?

Houve uma série de risadinhas e as princesas se juntaram mais, ficando uma de costas para as outras, procurando de onde vinham os sons. Na frente do grupo, Kiara e Hana se materializaram, sorrindo para elas de um jeito assustador. Elas fingiram uma reverencia para as princesas.

Kiara-Prontas para conhecerem o castelo?

As sereias se transformaram em suas vozes de palco, prontas para a luta. Mimi e Mei se viraram para o resto do grupo, sorrindo.

Mei-Meninas, deixem que eu e Mimi cuidamos delas, vão atrás de Senna, Cynthia e Palmer.

Regina-Não podemos deixar vocês duas para trás!

Mimi e Mei sorriram, piscando para a loira.

Mimi-Não se preocupe, é nosso dever como princesas sereias.

Mei-Agora vão logo.

Enquanto Mei e Mimi se viravam para as adversárias, preparando-se para lutarem, Kisa, Lita, Regina e Hippo se dirigiram para uma das escadarias. Kiara tentou atacar o grupo que se dirigia para a escada.

Kiara-Voces não vão atacar nosso mestre Fool!

Ela lançou lascas de gelo, mas que acabaram se desviando quando Mei atacara.

Mei-Nós somos sua adversária Kiara.

Mimi-Voces vão pagar por atacarem os oceanos!

_Agora nada pode tirar você de mim_  
Nós já passamos por aquela estrada  
Mas isso agora acabou  
Você me faz ficar voltando pra buscar mais  


Kiara e Hana começaram a atacar e as irmãs sereias deram um salto para trás, evitando as rajadas de gelo em forma de enguias. Elas encostaram as costas uma na outra, preparando seus mikas.

Mimi- _Purple Sea!_

Mei- _Indigo Wish!_

Enquanto isso, o grupo passava por vários corredores e portas vazios, cada vez mais distantes dos sons que entoava dos microfones das irmãs sereias, que ficaram para trás.

Lita-Meninas, não estou gostando disso, está tudo muito silencioso aqui.

Kisa-Vocês acham que Mimi e Mei estão bem?

Regina-Estão sim. Precisamos encontrar as outras, por elas.

Mais a frente, no fim do corredor, Corina e Finne apareceram já indo na direção delas, para atacar com algumas criaturas marinhas transformadas. Lita e Kisa se jogaram para um lado e Hippo agarrou Regina, pulando com ela para o andar de baixo.

Lita-Por que as quatro estão divididas?

Hippo gritando debaixo-Isso deve ser uma armadilha!

Kisa-Então vá você e Regina adiante, eu e a Lita vamos cuidar das duas aqui.

Regina-Tudo bem, boa sorte!

Finne-Vocês princesas estão me dando nos nervos já!

Lita-Então vamos acabar logo com isso!

Kisa- _Blue star!_

Lita- _Green Kiss!_

Kisa e Lita-O que acham de um showzinho?

_Tomara que todas elas fiquem bem!_ Pensou Regina, enquanto ela e Hippo corriam pelo corredor debaixo de onde acontecia a outra batalha. Então eles chegaram a uma grande sala enfeitada em tons dourados e vermelhos, onde havia dois enormes tubos e dentro, estava a sereia amarela Cynthia e a sereia laranja Senna, ambas flutuando em um liquido, desacordadas.

Regina-São elas. Hippo!

Hippo usou seu bastão e quebrou os vidros e os dois seguraram as sereias, que começavam a acordar. Aquela era a primeira vez que viam Senna, e a sereia da pérola laranja tinha longos cabelos laranja, com franjinha e duas mechas presas em miçangas e olhos castanhos. Ela estava nos braços de Hippo e olhava para os lados, sem entender nada, após passar tanto tempo capturada naquele vidro.

_Baby, você é tudo que eu quero_  
Quando você está deitado aqui em meus braços  
Estou achando difícil de acreditar  
Que estamos no paraíso  
E o amor é tudo de que preciso  
E eu o encontrei aqui em seu coração  
Não é muito difícil ver  
Que estamos no paraíso  


Senna-O... O que esta acontecendo? Você é a princesa Regina-sama?

Regina-Sou eu Senna. Não há tempo para conversas, estamos no castelo de Fool.

Cynthia-Regina, obrigada por me salvar e por cuidar da minha pérola.

A pérola amarela retornou para a concha de Cynthia. Os quatro se preparavam para partir quando Fool se materializou na frente deles, sorrindo confiante.

Fool-Assaltando a minha coleção, princesa?

Ele apontou o bastão para Regina, que ainda segurava Cynthia, e Hippo se transformou em um cavalo alado da cintura para cima e para baixo, em uma enguia, se pondo na frente das sereias, protegendo-as.

Hippo-É meu dever proteger Regina-sama e as outras!

Fool-Então você é o Hipocampos, o guardião do castelo Phantalassia? Há, veremos!

Ele atacou Hippo, que abriu as asas, evitando que o ataque atingisse às outras.

Regina-Cynthia, Senna, vocês tem que sair daqui e encontrar as outras.

Cynthia-Mas e você Regina? É perigoso!

Regina sorrindo-Vou ficar bem. Agora vão!

_Oh - uma vez na vida você encontra alguém_  
Que vai fazer seu mundo virar  
Animá-lo quando você estiver se sentindo pra baixo  


Hippo e Fool travavam uma batalha, fazendo as paredes racharem, mas o pegasus acabou sendo atingido e fraco, desmaiou, mas antes, disse:

Hippo-Princesa, tenha cuidado.

Regina-Obrigada por me proteger Hippo.

Ela tocou sua face, antes de se virar para Fool, em um misto de raiva e tristeza.

Regina-Me responda uma coisa... Você realmente é o Palmer?

Fool-Você ainda não entendeu? Ele existe porque eu existo.

Regina triste-Mas por quê?

Fool-Porque eu nunca gostei dos humanos, que destruíam o mar jogando lixo e caçando as criaturas, e nunca gostei que nosso clã Phantalassia tivesse que deixar de governar o oceano, deixando as sereias fazerem isso! Naquela vez em que você me libertou, eu era apenas um vestígio do que sobrara do clã, assumindo a forma de um garotinho, quando as outras sereias antes de vocês nos prenderam no castelo. Eu acabei assumindo uma forma humana na terra, sem saber porque, o seu querido _sensei._ Ele tentava viver sem mim, indo contra tudo que eu queria, amando as sereias, as musicas...

Regina-Fool... Tanto ódio, isso não faz bem, você esta machucando a todos e a voce mesmo. Você aprisionou todo o resto do clã aqui com sua maldade, transformou Hana, Kiara, Finne e Corina em criaturas más. Você pode mudar tudo isso!

Fool-Quanta besteira! Eu vou juntar as pérolas de vocês e transformar os oceanos em um só, dominando tudo, como o príncipe de Phantalassia!

E ele a atacou, lançando-a contra a parede do outro lado. Ela caiu com força no chão, mas ela se levantou sem desistir, pegando seu Mika e cantando em sua direção, a _Pink Hope_ , enquanto Fool caminhava em sua direção, usando seu bastão para atacar-la com rosas afiadas, duas barreiras formando-se entre os dois. As barreiras se chocaram, tremendo dos dois lados, enquanto Regina lutava para continuar a cantar. Quando a barreira rosa dela se partiu, Fool a levantou pelo pescoço, o rosto com um sorriso maníaco.

Regina-F-Fool... Urgh, me solta!

Fool-É o fim princesa. Seu e das outr-ARGH!

Ele gritou levando a mão livre ao rosto e Regina abriu um dos olhos para ver o que acontecia, enquanto lutava para ficar acordada. O rosto de Fool oscilava entre o seu próprio e o de Palmer.

_É - nada poderia mudar o que você significa para mim_  
Oh há muitas coisas que eu poderia dizer  
Mas só me abrace agora  
Porque o nosso amor vai iluminar o caminho  


Palmer-Voce... Não vai machucar-la!

Fool-Cale a boca, você faz parte de mim!

Palmer-... Proteger a Regina. Regina... Junte as outras.

Regina-PALMER!

Por um momento, o aperto se afrouxou e ela pode ver o brilho gentil nos olhos verdes de seu professor. Fool retomou o controle e a lançou longe. Quando se preparou para atacar-la, Hippo levantou-se, indo até a princesa e voando com ela para baixo, em direção ao enorme saguão de entrada que estava cheio de rachaduras, onde Mimi e Meu haviam lutado e agora estava vazio. Atrás dos dois, vinha Fool. Mas ele foi impedido por seis vozes que cantaram, vindo de uma das escadarias:

Senna, Cynthia, Mimi, Mei, Lita e Kisa- _The beginning's song!_

Fool tampou os ouvidos, gritando, enquanto Finne, Kiara, Corina e Hana apareciam ao seu lado, às quatro cheias de arranhões e cansadas, tentando proteger-lo da musica. As sereias correram até Regina e Hippo, aparentemente bem.

Kisa-Regina, você esta viva!

As duas se abraçaram rapidamente e a loira de virou paar as outras, todas em suas formas de palco.

Regina-Meninas, estamos todas reunidas, as sete!

Hippo-Então vocês devem invocar a voz do oceano, vou proteger-las.

Enquanto as sete sereias ficavam em formação, lado a lado e fechavam os olhos, Hippo ficou a frente, criando uma barreira temporária, impedindo que os inimigos atacassem. As sete seguravam seus microfones, enquanto seus colares de concha se abriam, revelando as pérolas rosa, azul, verde, anil, roxa, amarela e laranja, que se juntaram, formando uma luz intensa e a forma de uma mulher sem rosto apareceu, cantando uma melodia linda.

_Agora que as sete estão reunidas, lhes dou uma nova canção, The born!_

As sete princesa juntaram seus mikas, ficando em formação, junto com a voz do oceano entre elas e começaram a cantar, sentindo as paredes do castelo tremerem. Fool gritava enquanto lançava ataques, sem efeito e então, uma luz envolveu Regina, que começou a brilhar. As princesas, não saíram da formação, continuando a cantar cada vez mais forte, cada uma pensando em algo.

Senna-Pérola laranja do Oceano Índico.

Mimi-Pérola roxa do Oceano Antártico.

Mei-Pérola anil do Oceano Ártico.

Kisa-Pérola azul do Oceano Atlântico Sul.

Lita-Pérola verde do Oceano Atlântico Norte.

Cynthia-Pérola amarela do Oceano Pacifico Sul.

Regina- Pérola rosa do Oceano Pacifico Norte.

A voz do oceano então falava apenas com Regina:

_Princesa Regina, voce ama e quer proteger seu castelo, os oceanos e todas as criaturas, do mar e da Terra?_

_Sim, eu amo e quero._ Pensou Regina, segurando forte o mika enquanto cantava com as outras.

_Então gora chegou à hora de você aceitar seu destino, que foi decidido a dezoito anos atrás, quando a princesa do Pacífico Norte nasceu, princesa da pérola rosa._

_Sim._ Pensou Regina.

_E, baby, você é tudo que eu quero_  
Quando você está deitado aqui em meus braços  
Eu estou achando difícil de acreditar  
Que estamos no paraíso  
E o amor é tudo de que preciso  
E eu achei em seu coração  
Não é muito difícil de ver  
Que estamos no paraíso  


Suas roupas rosa, luvas foram substituídas por um vestido branco e longo, seu colar em forma de concha deu lugar a um colar com uma pérola vermelha seus longos cabelos platinados se soltaram, caindo em ondas nas costas até o chão, seus brincos de conchas foram substituídos pelos que Palmer lhe dera, em sua cabeça havia uma coroa e no lugar de seu microfone, havia um bastão com uma pedra azul e asas dos lados. Ela flutuava acima das outras sereias, em uma luz rosa e branca.

_De hoje em diante, entrego meus poderes a você, Aqua Regina. Faça bom uso deles._

E a forma da voz do oceano sumiu e as outras princesas abriram os olhos, olhando para Regina, que deixara de ser a princesa da pérola rosa.

Kisa-Regina você é...

Hippo-A deusa do oceano.

Regina sorria serenamente, enquanto flutuava pelo espaço até Fool, que ainda lutava contra a canção que as seis sereias e Aqua Regina cantavam.

Fool-O que... Você é a nova deusa?!

Regina-Fool, príncipe do clã Phantalassia, você vai ter que pagar pelo mal que causou a todos.

Ela começou a cantar _Pink's mermaid love song_ e atrás de Fool apareceu o vislumbre de Palmer, tentando imobilizar Fool. Os olhos lilases se encontraram com os verdes de Palmer e ele sorriu serenamente para ela, pensando para ela _Eu nasci para te proteger Aqua Regina._ Aqua Regina sorriu para ele, antes de respirar fundo. Ela ergueu seu bastão apontando para Fool, que parecia estar arrependido, vendo todo o mal que causara e então começou a desaparecer. As sereias começaram a cantar junto com ela e Palmer caiu desacordado no chão, antes de desaparecer. Varias pessoas começaram a aparecer, junto com criaturas marinhas, ali no castelo, olhando para os lados, sem entenderem nada. Eram o restante do clã Phantalassa, livre do feitiço de Fool. Finne, Corina, Hana e Kiara começaram a se transformar em suas formas originais, de um peixe borboleta, estrela do mar, polvo e enguia.

Kisa-O que aconteceu com os dois?

Aqua Regina-Fool desapareceu, arrependendo-se no fim. Agora dois novos príncipes do clã Phantalassa estão nascendo, Gakto e Kaito, que consertarão tudo que o antigo príncipe fez de errado. Palmer voltou a Terra, vivendo como um humano normal, mas sem se lembrar de nada que aconteceu.

Lita-E quanto a você, Aqua Regina-sama?

A loira sorriu para as sereias e para Hippo.

Aqua Regina-Uma nova princesinha rosa vai nascer, Luchia-sama e devo proteger-la. Meu dever, como deusa do oceano é ficar no castelo do oceano Pacifico Norte, cumprindo meu dever de manter a paz nos oceanos e entre as princesas sereias, dando novos musicas.

Mimi-Então foi isso que você viu na bola? Você desaparecia, pois deixaria suas funções de princesa para se tornar a deusa do oceano?

Aqua Regina-Sim, só agora compreendi meu destino. E eu o aceitei.

Kisa-Regina, você vai desaparecer?

Regina sorriu, indo ate a amiga e lhe abraçando.

Aqua Regina-Ficarei com vocês até que uma nova deusa assuma.

As sete se abraçaram e Regina usou seu bastão para transportar elas e Hippo ao castelo do Norte Pacifico, onde estavam Nyamo, Taki, e algumas sereias do próprio castelo e dos outros continentes, aguardando a volta deles. Todos fizeram uma reverencia quando Aqua Regina se dirigiu até a enorme fonte em forma de concha, onde havia uma sereiazinha se formando, de cabelos loiros e cauda rosa, com os olhos azuis fechados. Em seu colar de concha rosa, havia uma pérola da mesma cor. Regina segurava o bastão em sua direção e depois, beijou sua testa.

_Eu estive esperando por tanto tempo_  
Algo chegar  
O amor vir junto

Regina-Princesa Luchia, vou sempre proteger-la, você será minha sucessora, como princesa da pérola cor-de-rosa.

Regina foi ate Taki, que estava com sua bola e a senhora sorriu.

Taki-Você cumpriu bem sua missão, Aqua Regina-sama, estou orgulhosa.

Aqua Regina-Sim, ficarei até a nova princesa nascer, irei proteger-la de tudo.

Taki-E agora, o que você e as outras vão fazer? Agora que a paz dos oceanos voltou.

Regina sorriu, olhando para Kisa, Kita, Mimi e Mei.

Aqua Regina-Bom, estávamos pensando em voltar a Terra por um tempo, antes de voltarmos para nossos reinos e assumirmos nossos cargos.

Kisa-Sim, ainda temos algumas coisas lá para fazer.

Cynthia-Voltarei para o Oceano Pacifico Sul logo também, mas antes vou com as outras ate a Terra.

Senna-Como meu reino do Oceano Indico foi reconstruído graças a Aqua Regina, também vou a Terra, antes de voltar para lá.

As sete voltaram à superfície, querendo morar lá por mais um tempo e Madame Taki concordou, sob a condição de que nesse tempo em que estivessem lá, não esquecessem suas funções de princesas sereias e deusa (no caso de Regina), visitassem seus reinos e sem revelarem suas identidades. Ela, Hippo e Nyamo foram junto com elas, reassumindo o banho Piari que estava um sucesso, Nyamo abrindo um restaurante de praia tendo como ajudantes, Hippo, Senna e Cynthia. Kisa, Taichi, Lita, Setsu, Mei, FujI, Mimi e Ryou voltaram a se encontrarem, as sereias dizendo que ainda ficariam um tempo por lá, sem revelarem suas identidades e continuaram saindo juntos e até mesmo Cynthia e Senna conheceram alguém. Lita continuava a trabalhar no templo, agora também como dançarina dos festivais de lá, tocando um pandeiro. Mei, por ser muito inteligente, resolveu ficar nesse meio tempo em que estava na Terra, como monitora de matemática no colégio Akasaki, enquanto estudava na faculdade. Mimi continuava como cantora na banda de Ryou e Kisa e Regina estavam estudando em uma escola de música. Regina, em sua forma humana, caminhava na rua do banho Piari, em seu pescoço agora havia um colar com uma pedra vermelha, sua nova pérola, quando viu um rapaz mais velho, de cabelos loiros um pouco mais compridos e olhos verdes, vindo na sua direção, distraído, com uma pasta.

Regina-Bom dia, sensei.

Palmer-Bom dia...?

Regina-Regina.

Palmer-Eu já te vi em algum lugar? Desculpa, você é familiar...

Regina-Tudo bem. Estou estudando musica no curso X.

Palmer-Ah, estou dando aulas lá também. Então acho que serei seu professor.

Regina-Sim!

Ela sorriu para ele.

Palmer-Você toca alguma coisa?

Regina-Toco piano e canto.

E ela começou a cantar com sua pérola. Palmer ficou encantado com a voz dela.

Palmer-Você é muito talentosa Regina-san. Que musica é essa?

Regina- _Pink's mermaid love song,_ uma pessoa muito importante fez ela para mim.

A loira se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho, fazendo-o ficar espantado. Após o beijo, memórias voltaram a sua mente, de quando a conheceu, da batalha, de Fool e ele sorriu, reconhecendo-a, a pegando nos braços e a beijando.

Palmer-Eu nasci para te proteger, Aqua Regina.

Por ter nascido de Fool, ele tinha um restinho do poder do clã Phantalassa, o que evitava que Aqua Regina acabasse se transformando em espuma do mar.

Regina-Sim... Eu te amo, _sensei._

Palmer-E eu te amo, Regina. Parece que você vai ser minha aluna de novo.

Regina-Hihi, vou ser uma aluna muito dedicada, você vai ter orgulho.

Ele lhe beijou de novo, antes de se soltarem e darem as mãos, caminhando pela praia, rindo. Não importava se ela iria embora dali a algum tempo, como Aqua Regina, eles iriam ficar juntos, pois com o restante dos poderes de Fool, ele poderia ir ao castelo Phantalassa. Mas enquanto estivesse na Terra, ele iria continuar a dar aulas e tocar em recitais, compondo musicas para Aqua Regina, a ex-sereia rosa.

_Agora nossos sonhos estão se tornando realidade  
Através dos tempos bons e dos maus  
É - Eu estarei esperando lá por você_

**Fim**


End file.
